Days Of A Dying Girl
by FrozenCrimsonCroissant
Summary: With the limited time you have, what can you do? "Ne Papa? Who's under there?" Asked a little girl with brown locks. "Someone we both love so much. If you are my life, she is my heart." The father replied. "I know! It's mama, right?" The girl replied cheerfully. "You're right. Now let's greet her."
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers… this is my first fanfic and it is kind of in the tragic department. This is my firstest first story.

Points I want to tell before the story starts:

Yukihara Mikan- 18

Hyuuga Natsume- 19

Imai Hotaru- 18

Nogi Ruka- 19

Sumire, Anna, Nonoko- 18

Koko, Kitsu, Yuu- 18

Yukihara Tsubasa- 28

Harada Misaki- 26

Yukihara Nobara- 32

Persona/Yukihara Rei- 38

Imai Subaru- 35

I hope you will like it. I am a die-hard fan of Gakuen Alice and I know you guys are too.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing shall be mine. ^.^

So here goes… Enjoy…

I present to you:

* * *

><p><em><strong>DAYS OF A DYING GIRL<strong>_

DAY 1 : SCOWL

I was happily chatting with my gals at school.

After five periods, class ended and therefore I went home. As I turned the knob of the door of our house, I started feeling heavy.

I went inside our abode and my mask crumbled, instead of a smile I wore a scowl.

My elder brother came front and greeted me home yet I gave him a glare, which made him back off for a bit. After that I stormed to my room.

"How about dinner?" My brother called out.

"I'm not eating." I answered.

"Again?" My brother grumbled. "Why again?"

"That's none of your business." I answered rather coldly.

I slammed the door to his face without showing a hint of care.

Why should I care? He's not the one in my place. Why do I have to eat that stupid dinner anyway? I'm dying. Why would I eat when it would just prolong my suffering.

I lay down on my bed and stared – rather, glared – at the ceiling. I felt myself losing to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of a car engine. I guess my brother just left for work.

I looked up the clock and saw the time to be 7:45 pm, I went to the kitchen counter and found two slices of wheat bread and a note from my brother.

_It's fine if you don't eat dinner BUT, just eat these two slices of bread. I won't tell mom or dad that you haven't eaten for three days already. _

_P.S. I'll know if you don't eat this…trust me._

_From: Onii-chan_

If I was not in this state or if I was another young sister, I would find this action cute. Yet I am not. I wanted to throw the bread away but, as my brother had said in his "P.S." he would know.

I am fine with my brother getting angry but not my parents, so I had to eat up. After I finished, I went back up to my room and slept. 

_**When is my time, I wonder?**_

_**Why don't I just vanish now?**_

_**What's the point of living a life you do not like?**_

* * *

><p>DAY 2 : FRUSTRATION<p>

Why can't my daily routine change? Every day I wear a mask just to cover up my real emotions.

All day I have to wear a mask in school and I had swelled up. School was tiresome today. Projects here, assignment there, practices here.

Now, I have clubs. Why do we have to have clubs when we don't even want to join them?

I stayed at the stadium with a sketchbook in hand. I was waiting for some inspiration until it hit me. I needed to look for an inspiration, if not; I'd end up drawing scythes and death. I took my pencil out as I felt inspiration washing over me.

"I didn't know you drew horribly." A voice from behind me spoke.

"Natsume, you startled me." I said stoically.

"With a face like that, it makes it harder for me to believe you are startled."

"Why are you here?" I asked whilst putting my pencil down.

"I came here for you." He answered. I could not guess if he was joking or not.

"Why, really?" I asked rather coldly which made me regret it.

"I was in the field, I saw you coming up here alone and I followed _instinctively_." He flashed a confused look as he said the last word but immediately brushed it off.

"You didn't have to." I said as he began taking his seat beside me.

"Why are you always lonely? Is being left alone normal for you?" he asked casually.

"No I'm not and- wait! What?" I stopped and faced him. He looked at me with determination, demanding me to speak of the truth and the truth only.

"What makes you say I'm lonely?" I asked, slowly lowering my head down.

He placed his hands and made me look at him.

"I can always see it in everything that you do here in school. Your smile has this loneliness in it. Your eyes say the opposite of your mouth." My eyes began to cloud up and tears started to flow down my cheeks.

"How'd you know that?" I got out from his grasp.

"I have my sources. You finally cried." He said as he faced the field.

I placed my head on his shoulders and cried. He lifted his hand and patted my head.

"I'll be here with you."

For what seemed like five minutes, I gradually decreased to sobs.

"Have you calmed down?" Natsume asked.

I nodded. "I guess."

"Shall we go grab a drink before I drop you home?"

"You don't need to drop me home. I can go by myself."

"No!" he answered with firmness in his voice, making it hard for me to object.

"I'm gonna be fine, I tell you."

"No, I'm driving you. No more objections."

I sighed and nodded. I guess I can't win an argument with this guy.

We went to the cafeteria and ordered drinks. He drove me home after that and he really took me to our front door where my brother was standing.

"Welco- oh, hello? Welcome?" My brother raised an eyebrow, demanding an explanation.

"Yo." Natsume said offering his hand for a handshake.

"Are your intentions for my sister clean?" He asked as he shook Natsume's hand.

"Oh, I am not a suitor."

"Oh pity." My brother sighed.

"Why are you acting as if you both do not know each other?" I sternly interrupted their "man-to-man" conversation.

"Mikan." My brother intercepted.

"I shall be leaving then." Natsume flashed me a smile and went back to his car. My brother and I watched as his car exited our gate.

We started walking towards the kitchen in silence.

"He's good. I did not meet him _that_ time but I can tell he's good. I approve of him." He said breaking the awkward silence.

"Onii-chan!"

"What? I like him for you. You are 18 yet you don't have a boyfriend."

"You know why I can't. You know that I have four weeks left. And I am already unavailable."

"_Unavoidable_to others but not to him, he is your -"

I shut him up with a glare.

"Fine, but just because you have how many more days left that does not mean you have to die before that day comes."

I did not let go of my piercing stare until he felt uncomfortable.

"What? You don't want to eat again right?" I stared at him as if saying 'You know already'. He gave an exasperated grunt. "Just eat a little bread."

I smiled at him and grabbed two loaves from the plate. I went to hug my brother and ran to my room.

"I'm spoiling you too much. Rei-nii is gonna kill me." I heard my brother say as I ran.

I arrived to my room and went immediately to wash up. I changed to my pajamas after I washed and opened my laptop.

As I scrolled through our social network site, I saw a post by a guy named Kitsu from our batch, it said:

_**"I saw Natsume talking with her, he even drove her home."**_

There were a lot of likes and I read the first few comments.

_**"Really? Imma happy for him." By Yuu**_

_** "He should pursue her, dude." By Mochu**_

_** "Swell show, dude. Saw them too by the way." By Koko**_

"_**Is this girl he's talking about pretty?" By Yuu**_

"_**She is, though I doubt she knows it." By Koko**_

"_**Guys, I just talked with her and besides, it's no biggie." By Natsume**_

"_**No biggie? You absolutely went and drove her home." By Kitsu**_

"_**The great Natsume Hyuuga, driving a girl home." By Koko**_

"_**That's a big deal." By Yuu**_

I did not read the others anymore since he could have drove another girl after he drove me home.

I shut my laptop off and slept.

_**People are so naive, they can't seem to sense that there is someone dying by their side.**_

_**They laugh around whilst knowing that there is someone who is stuck in a corner.**_

_**I want to disappear now.**_

* * *

><p>DAY 3 : PAIN<p>

"**Hey! Have you heard" Natsume Hyuuga was seen driving a girl home yesterday afternoon."**

"**Did you see her face?"**

"**No, she was looking down and the window of Natsume's car is tinted."**

"**What? I can't believe it."**

"**But there were a lot of witnesses."**

Ugh. Can't these people talk about something more interesting than common gossip? They're not making any sense to me.

"Have you heard the word, Mikan?" I heard my childhood best friend say.

"Yes, of course. Hotaru, imagine it being the whole talk today." I answered. "It's all over school."

"Lucky bitch. Hey Mikan, Hotaru, let's go to the stadium. Let's watch Natsume and his gang play soccer." Another of my friends said._(A/N: I think you know who this is.)_

The said girl skipped as we were going to the stadium. The other two followed while giggling.

I rolled my eyes at the three of them.

"Endure them, Mikan." I looked over at Hotaru who made the comment. She had a disgusted face.

"I think you should be too, Hotaru."

We were the only girls in our five-person group that did not fangirl about Natsume and his gang. Well, Hotaru is already taken afterall.

As for me, Natsume was just a guy who was my classmate for all my high school and middle school life. A guy who is good at everything and is the son of my family's greatest rival in the economic world. But that's it and there were still a lot more I did not want to admit.

When we reached the stadium, we climbed the bleachers and watched the athletes as my friends squealed at every – as they say "cool" – action every boy does.

I saw Natsume and he looked up our direction and stared at me with a gentle expression for two short seconds.

Hotaru, who was right beside me, noticed this action of course.

"Mikan Yukihara, did you just have a short eye contact with Hyuuga?"

"What? No!" _Why did he have to do that?_

"Oh, really?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes! Really and -…" I stopped mid-sentence because of a sudden pain in my chest.

"Mikan? Are you okay?" Hotaru asked, worry all-over her face.

"I'm fine." I straightened myself to cover my pain. I looked over at the field and saw that Natsume was looking at my direction. He saw it.

_Why was he looking? And was that worry I saw in his eyes?"_

"I'm gonna get myself a drink." I told Hotaru.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, thank you."

I tried my best to walk upright so as not to have Hotaru suspicious. I felt pain in every step I took.

As I reached a distance where no one could see me, I started to crouch at the pain. I reached the lounge where the vending machine was located, I bought a canned juice so that I wouldn't be lying to Hotaru.

Before going back up, I crouched at the couch in the lounge. I sat for what seemed like two minutes? I did not note the time since I was dealing with my chest pain.

"**What are you masking up now?"**

I almost jumped at the voice and was shocked to see Natsume behind the couch I was sitting at. I answered him in a manner as normal as possible in my case.

"Nothing." _Clearly I am._

"Don't lie to me, Mikan."

"I am not." _I greatly am and I'm so sorry._

I stood up from my sitting position to make him see that I was fine which I was not.

"You are." He said with a look that is a mixture of worry, sadness and loneliness?

I saw Hotaru running from behind Natsume, followed by my three other friends. They worried looks on their faces.

_How long was I gone?_

"NO! I -…" I was not able to finish my sentence as pain shot from chest turning my body numb.

I clutched on my chest as the pain increased. I screamed in pain as I stumbled to a kneeling position beside the couch. Natsume ran towards me.

"Mikan! Mikan! What's wrong?!" He asked, but I was too pained to answer him.

He hugged my crouching figure as I heard Hotaru's familiar footsteps approaching.

"What-! Mikan!" Hotaru ran towards us.

"I'm calling the nurse!" Said one of my friends as she grabbed the hand of another girl.

"Sumire, call an ambulance. Send for my brother." Hotaru ordered.

"On it." The girl said as she dialed on her phone.

Hotaru put her hand on my shoulder since Natsume had his hand wrapped around me from the side.

I screamed again and now Natsume was holding my hand.

"You'll be fine, Mikan." Natsume chanted over and over.

"Thank you for being with her, Hyuuga." Hotaru said.

"Hn."

I heard the sound of what seemed like wheels on a bed from the infirmary. My vision started to blur and I tried to say something. Natsume's grip on my hand tightened.

"Natsume…" Was the last I said as unconsciousness overpowered me.

_**Has my time come?**_

* * *

><p>DAY 4 : TRUTH (1)<p>

I woke up to the sound of beeping. An oxygen tube connected to me.

I looked around and saw three people sitting on a couch and one leaning on the wall with his arms on his chest. He looked over at me, sensing as I stirred.

"She's awake." He declared and by the sound of it, it was Natsume. _Why is he here?_

"Mikan, my baby. You're fine. Thank goodness." It was mom.

"Mikan baka." It was Hotaru.

"Ya scared me imouto-chan. Sleeping for so long." It was my bro.

"Stop exaggerating, Andou. Mikan was asleep for only yesterday's afternoon to half past noon the next day." Mom commented.

"She more or less slept for twelve to fifteen hours." Hotaru pointed out.

The door opened revealing my dad and a doctor. News Flash! My doctor is Hotaru's brother, Subaru Imai.

"My only girl, you scared me to death." He said as Subaru closed the door behind them.

"Mom? Dad? You're here?" I asked.

"Well, after we heard what happened from Hotaru, we came as fast as we can." Mom replied.

"Nii-chan?"

"My bosses are here. Why wouldn't I be?"

Natsume was quiet the whole time until he spoke with a glint of hurt in his eyes.

"**I want the truth.**"

I exchanged glances with my parents and Hotaru. They nodded immediately.

"You should tell them, Mikan. Everything." Dad said.

"What do you mean everything? Is there something that I do not know?" Hotaru asked.

"I think it's best if Mikan say it." Dad said and he ushered Mom and Brother out of the room.

The three of us entered a moment of awkwardness until I decided to break it.

"I'm sorry Hotaru, Natsume. I'm sorry for lying."

"Why don't you just spill it?!" Natsume said with irritation in his voice.

"I have been feeling this since I was young. They turned worse when I turned to high school."

"How long have you got?" Natsume asked. I knew what he meant. I opened my mouth to talk when Hotaru spoke.

"Don't say anything like that Hyuuga. I'm sure-."

"Twenty-seven days."

"What?" Hotaru asked.

"If you say that I have been unconscious for-."

"The afternoon of the previous day to noon at the next." Natsume said.

"Well, yeah. I have twenty-seven days."

"Twenty-seven?! Mikan, don't kid with me. You never said your days were already numbered. Mikan we were friends for who-know-how-long and you never said a word about this!" Hotaru said whilst raising her voice. I think this is the first I've heard Hotaru raise her voice.

"How can you keep such a secret?" Natsume said softly.

"Excuse me?" I asked. I just took full notice of this guy two days ago except for _that_ and now he is saying this nonsense.

"What do you mean by that, Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked.

"I have been interested in Mikan for long now. Ever since we were in middle school. I was so happy once I heard about _that_."

"Pffft."

I stared at him for a moment until Hotaru made a full laugh.

"Why are you laughing, Imai/Hotaru?" Natsume and I asked in unison.

I haven't seen Hotaru laugh like this.

"So you mean to say that you've had a crush on my best friend for six years?" Hotaru laughed. "The campus king tied up to the campus lonely queen. I can't get enough of this."

"Hotaru? Can you leave us in private for a moment?" I asked.

"Sure. Wouldn't wanna disrupt the doggy king's confession." Hotaru scoffed.

"Just get out, Imai." Natsume said annoyed.

When Hotaru left, Natsume started.

"Mikan, what do you think about me?"

I took in his question.

I looked down as I thought of what to reply to his question. I was confused. I didn't know what to answer him.

I glanced at him and looked away almost immediately. I sighed as I gathered my thoughts. It took a lot of courage to look into his eyes.

"I can't answer your question **yet**." Came my blunt answer.

He fell silent. He stood and smiled at me before he left.

I looked out the window and Hotaru went in. tears started falling from my eyes.

That look he gave me. His smile said everything. _He was hurt. _

I had pushed away the only guy who cared. The only one who noticed my emotion.

Hotaru drew nearer and I looked her way.

"That was fast. What did y- Oi, baka, why are you crying? What happened?" she asked.

"Hotaru, what have I done?"

_**What have I done?**_

_**Why did I push him away?**_

_**Do I really not have an answer?**_

* * *

><p>DAY 5 : TRUTH (2)<p>

It was eleven am and I was discharged from the hospital. I sat on the bed waiting for my brother to come. I put my ear pods on and listened to music. It was so annoying how the song mirrored my feelings. It made me feel more guilt inside me.

I actually had my answer all along. All I could do was evade him.

"We're done. Let's go." My brother came in the room.

I stood ad as I was about to leave I took one last glance at the room, the room where I rejected the only guy who cared. I did notice it when tears started to build up in my eyes.

"Is something the matter?" My brother asked.

"No, there isn't." I answered as I wiped a stray tear from my cheek.

We left the room after and my brother drove me to school. When I arrived, the girls were waiting for me there. They ran up to me when I stepped out of the car. After our quick hellos and apologies, Hotaru was the first to speak.

"Where's Hyuuga?"

"Why? Is he supposed to be here?" Sumire, the girl with a permed seaweed-green hair asked.

Hotaru elbowed her and she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, Natsume said he had something to do and left." Sumire said.

"Oh." I replied, I did not notice that I gave off a sad look until one of my friends pointed it out.

"You look down. Are you okay, Mikan-chan?" Anna, my pink-haired girl friend asked.

"She's **definitely** **not** fine, Anna." Sumire said.

"Sumire is right. Mikan has **finally** realized her feelings." Nonoko, my navy-haired friend said.

"What do you mean 'finally', Nonoko?" I asked.

"We have been watching you all this time, Mikan. Ne~ Hotaru?" Nonoko said.

"And in those years that we watched you, we noticed a lot. Even your feeling for Natsume." Hotaru added.

"We wanted to ask you about it but you always keep the expression like you want to keep it to yourself. Your problems, I mean." Anna said.

"We also noticed you loneliness and we did everything just to make you feel less lonely." Nonoko said.

"We always proposed to visit the stadium not because of the reason that we want to see Natsume." Sumire confessed.

"Then why? And how can you say that I have liked Natsume for a long time already?" I asked.

"Whenever we are at the stadium, your eyes would always drift to his direction." Nonoko said.

"In our classes, you two would occasionally become partners and sometimes even on class duties." Anna added.

"We always leave you be, you know why? Because you would give a faint yet true smile." Sumire said.

"We wanted to see you smile that smile more."Hotaru finished.

"So all those fangirlings were acts? And you were doing all those for me?"

"Yes." They answered in chorus.

All along they knew I thought they did not care at all. They were doing their best for me. Tears began falling down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I should have relied on you guys more and should not have kept all my pain in me."

"It's fine, Mikan. We understand. You did not want to be a burden to us. Hotaru told us everything.

"Can we cut all this crying and have a group hug?" Sumire interrupted.

I giggled at Sumire's comment and so did the others. We endulged into a group hug.

"We should stop now if we don't want to be late." Sumire cut the moment. The others nodded in agreement as they started walking towards the entrance. Hotaru and I were left with each other. I was about to follow the others when Hotaru pulled my hand. She had a serious face when I turned to face her.

"Will you meet him?" She asked.

"I can't yet." I answered.

"Fine." She said then walked towards the entrance. I followed her in. When I opened the door I saw him there with his pals. He seemed to be fine. He glanced my way but looked away almost immediately.

Class started, the whole afternoon, I was quiet until my brother came to pick me up. I was quiet the whole drive but my brother decided to keep quiet the whole time.

When we arrived home, my parents were there. I did not want to eat dinner but my mom cooked and I did not want make her feel down.

I ate in silence and excused myself to my room after that. I washed up and went to bed. For minutes, I couldn't sleep. I thought about the recent happenings and realized a lot of things. After so much thought, my eyes decided to betray me and they closed.

_**What should I do? Is there no other good path for me to choose?**_

_**I had failed to realize a lot of things beforehand.**_

_**Whatever should I do to bring back everything?**_

* * *

><p>I decided to make it five days per chapter. I hope you guys would leave me an update. I feel like the last part was kind of rushed, well, I was preoccupied while typing this. Anyhoo, please leave me a review guys and to remind you again, this is my first story. ^.^<p>

Please don't burn me for making Mikan OOC in the beginning. And for those who are asking; "Where's Ruka?" you'll see him soon. If you're wondering, I am still in the process of thinking if I should put Luna and if she should be good or bad? And lastly, there won't be any Narumi here.

Thank you guys for reading this and if you want some ideas through, you can put it in your review or you can PM me maybe.

Signing Out ^.^ FrozenCrimsonCroissant


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys… Did you like the story? Here's another chapter… ^.^

Oh yeah there is this little mistake in Chapter One… It's **YUKIHIRA** not Yukihara…

One more thing…

_**StarElsie: **__I decided not to put a Luna. The story is already sad in a way, so no more need for a nuisance._

Disclaim: I own NOTHING…

ENJOY MINNA ^.^

* * *

><p>DAYS OF A DYING GIRL 6: EVASION<p>

Of all the days in the world, this day just had to rain.

I was trying my best to avoid Natsume already yet this rain just had to come. I could have easily avoided him by crossing the campus field. I stayed away from the stadium as much as I could yet I still had the feeling of yearning to go there.

My friends noticed these discomforts and tried their best to change or make a topic just to get me distracted. I loved these personalities of my friends.

For the whole day I avoided him.

All day I would just throw him glances. All along yearning for him to approach me. All day wishing I could go to him, hug him and tell him that I am sorry. My feelings were all jumbled up now.

It was afternoon then when the rain decided to stop. The field was wet yet the athletes still practiced.

I took out my sketchpad and started to draw but no matter what, I always ended up drawing him.

**Why him?  
><strong>  
>Since I am emotionally unstable, I tried to do the thing that made me happier but instead I end up drawing the ONE THING that I regret not accepting.<p>

"Oi."

A voice interrupted me from my thoughts. It's was **Him**. Why does he have to appear now?

"Hm?" I replied.

"Are you liking the rain?" He asked.

"Not really."

"Why?" _Did he have to ask why?_

"It's been getting in the way." _Of my plans of avoiding you._

"Why are you avoiding me?" _How did he know?_

"What?! I'm NOT!" _I tried but failed though._

"Really?" _Oh, mother of- when will he stop asking?  
><em>  
>"Yes."<p>

"Are you really sure?"

"Of course." I answered with firmness in my voice.

"Are yo-" Before he finished his question my gang arrived.

"Mikan! We're - Oh, sorry. Did we interrupt something?" Sumire asked.

"No, I was just leaving." Natsume answered. He gave me a sad smile before before leaving.

I watched him leave without saying a word. Or a single response.

"Are you fine with that?" Hotaru asked me.

I looked their way and saw them with worry all over their faces.

"He looked really down." It was Anna who spoke this time.

"You should really tell him what you truly feel." Nonoko spoke.

"In time." I told them.

_**I'm sorry. I'll tell you in time.**_

_**But now, I'll avoid you as long as I can.**_

* * *

><p>DAYS OF A DYING GIRL 7: SHACKLES<p>

I was in pain, clutching my chest. I looked over my clock, it was three in the morning.

"M-mom!-" I tried calling out. "D-dad! Nii-san!"

I clutched on my chest more as the pain grew. I stood from my bed and tried to reach the door, but every step I made increased my pain. I finally heard footsteps and saw the lights of the hallway being turned on.

"H-help!" I called out, my door burst open. My vision was getting dizzy.

"Mikan!" I heard my brother. "Mom! Dad! Come here!" He said as he supported me to stand up.

"What is it? Oh! Izumi, hurry!" My mom came next.

"Why?!" My dad came finally as I started to lose consciousness.

"Dad! She is losing consciousness!" My brother shouted.

"Give her here. I'll carry her. Ready the car." My dad said as he carried me.

"I'm getting our phones and my bag." My mom said.

My brother and mother left and I started to close my eyes.

"Don't close your eyes yet. Don't you dare close your eyes! You still have twenty-four days with us. Stay with me." My dad said as he carried me out.

"D-dad, it's...twenty-...three..." I tried smiling softly ignoring the pain for a while.

"Good, Smile for me."

"D-dad..." My eyes started to drop.

"No-no-no. We're almost at the car. It will be a short drive." My dad panicked. "Tsubasa, open the backseat, you sit with me in front. Yuka, stay with Mikan at the back."

I heard my family shuffle off doing their assigned tasks. As I was positioned at the back, I felt my mom move beside me.

"M-mom..."

"Baby, I'm here."

I started to feel heavy and I was just one step to losing my consciousness.

"Stay with me, baby."

"S-sorry..." I mumbled softly

"What?" My mom asked gently.

"N-Na...tsu...me..."

That was the last thing I remembered as I lost consciousness.

_**As I felt my life get shorter all I thought was him. **_

_**I really regret what I had done.**_

* * *

><p>DAYS OF A DYING GIRL 8: RETURN<p>

I woke up on a hospital bed again. I looked around but this time Natsume's face wasn't the first that I saw. I felt kind of down. I was hoping to see him.

I looked around again seeing no one in the room with me. I looked up the ceiling and thought about the things I would regret once I'll leave.

I still have twenty-two days left. Will that be enough? Yes it would but I am not sure how I would find time to reveal everything. I had a lot of question in my mind.

_'How should I tell Natsume about my feelings?'_

'How will Hotaru be after I leave?'

The list just goes on. I just want answers. After I get the answers, I think I'll be able to leave in peace.

As I was deep in thoughts, I did not notice that someone had entered my room.

"Mikan?"

"Mikan? How long has it been?" I heard that the second was from a boy.

I turned my head towards the voice and my eyes widened in disbelief. Right beside my bed was my other childhood best friend.

"R-Ruka-pyon?"

"Yo." He said with a smile.

"Yo, Mikan." Another voice from behind said.

"Koko? Why are you two here?"

"I'm here in place of Natsume. Just bumped into him by the reception." Koko said.

"Just got back from France." Ruka said.

"It's good to see you back. If only I wasn't on this bed, I would have tackled you now." Ruka and I burst out laughing.

"Mikan, I hate to break your reunion but I have my own purpose of coming here. I have something I wanna ask you. Don't worry, I'll keep your answer from Natsume." Koko spoke.

"Sure what is it?" I asked.

"This will be fast. I'll leave after, so you can have your reunion. Ummm... what's your true feelings towards Natsume?"

"I'll trust you this one time Koko. Promise not to tell anybody?"

"Yes. I promise."

"I feel the same as he does to me."

"I knew it." Koko fist-pumped the air. "Oh, sorry. I'll be leaving now. Thank you." Koko slowly closed the door yet opened it again. "I promise not to tell anybody." He said then left off.

"Okay. That was weird." Ruka commented as he sat beside me he helped me sit up. "Well, anyway-Oi!" Before he continued, I engulfed him with a bear hug. I really missed him. Four years in France.

"I missed you too. But you better let go. Hotaru might arrive and think something else." He said, patting my back.

"Hotaru is not like that!" I said as I let go.

As if on cue, the door opened revealing Hotaru and the gang.

"I'm not like what, Mikan?" Hotaru asked and froze as she saw Ruka with a grin plastered on his face.

"Hey."

"Ruka Nogi?!" Exclaimed Sumire. "What is he doing here? Can I get your autograph?" She said buzzing over Ruka. Even with her ranting Hotaru stayed glued to the ground, staring at Ruka.

"Hotaru?" Asked Anna.

Sumire who noticed this, quickly said. "See, even 'Ice Queen' herself marvel at the sight of the 'Prince' Ruka." As if realizing something she turned to me. "Why is he here?"

"Mikan? Who are these with Hotaru?" Asked Ruka.

"Oh they are our friends. The one fuzzing over you is Sumire. Over there behind Hotaru with pink hair is Anna and the blue is Nonoko. Met them four years ago, just after you left." I explained.

"Oh, nice to meet you guys then." Ruka smiled.

"Ohmygee. Hotaru what the heck is wrong with you?" Sumire asked.

"Idiot." Hotaru said, looking away.

"Don't be like that Hotaru. I just got back." Ruka chuckled as he stood up.

"Don't come near me, bunny boy." Hotaru said stepping backwards as Ruka steps forward.

"Oh come on Hotaru." Ruka pleaded.

This time, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire whispered their thoughts to me as they watched Ruka and Hotaru converse in a moving manner.

"Mikan, what is Ruka to Hotaru?" Nonoko asked.

"Just watch. You'll see." I replied.

"Hotaru, can't you welcome your boyfriend properly?" Ruka said.

"No. You left me for four years." Hotaru answered. By this time I was counting the seconds to when and how the three girls would react.

3

2

1

"Eeehhhh!" The three girls shrieked which made Hotaru and Ruka stop and look at them.

"Ruka is Hotaru's boyfriend?!" Sumire shrieked.

"Actually, fiance." Ruka said as he grabbed Hotaru closer to him by the waist. Hotaru hated this gesture but I guess she missed Ruka too much.

"What happened while you were in France? You don't get flustered anymore when you talk about your relationship with Hotaru." I pointed out.

"Showbiz happened."

Oh that explains it.

"I need to talk to Hotaru. Rest for now Mikan. You three should leave for now. Mikan has had enough of visitors for today."

"But it's still too early." I protested and earned a glare from both Ruka and Hotaru.

"Do you want me to be the one to put you to sleep?" Asked Hotaru.

With that I slept. Wouldn't want to face both Ruka and Hotaru's wrath. He may be kind and prince-like but he is also like Hotaru.

**Tch. Overprotective friends.**

_**I keep asking if I really deserve these friends. They never cease to make me happy.**_

* * *

><p>DAYS OF A DYING GIRL 9: REVELATION<p>

I woke up seeing a pink-haired girl beside my bed. She noticed me stir and smiled at me. Her smile was one of those I would never forget. It was Harada Misaki, my brother's fiancee.

"Misaki-nee?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Yup, it's me, Mikan." She replied with a smile.

"Thought you were in England."

"I finished my job there early so I can spend time with you. I guess Aunt Yuka and Uncle Izumi can use a little help taking care of you."

"Oh, how was your job?"

"Well, being a representative is a hassle. I speak for your family's company, so I need to keep my cool at all times."

"Yeah, you work for our company. Why take care of me? And why come back so early?"

"Well, first, I just wanted to be with you. Though if at school, I can't be with you. And my contract with your company stops after I marry Tsubasa anyway. Se-"

"Really? I did not know about that contract."

"Well, Aunt Yuka added a lot after Tsubasa and I got engaged. One, they want to prepare everything for the wedding themselves. Two, when we are married we take over the company, after the honeymoon of course. Three, I will be retired from my job after marriage since I will be the wife of the next owner already. And the list goes on." Misaki sighed. "Aunt Yuka is really weird."

"Well, that's mom. Where's nii-san anyway?"

"He went out for a while." Misaki gasped, remembering what she was about to say. "I forgot to tell you, second reason why I came early."

"What?" I asked, excitement filling me.

"Tsubasa and I are getting married!" Misaki squeeled.

"Really? When?" I asked, getting jumpy.

"In ten days."

"What? Why?"

"Tsubasa did not want to take any risk. He wanted you to be there smiling in our wedding." Misaki teared up. "Well, me too."

"Don't cry, Misaki-nee." I said as I started tearing up.

"Oh, sorry Mikan. I just can't hold myself. They really are falling."

Just as we finished our conversation, my brother entered the room, confused.

"What happened over here? Why are you two crying?"

"Oh, we just got emotional." Misaki replied.

"Congratulations, nii-san. I'm very happy for you." I said.

"Misaki told you?"

"Yup."

"If you're allowed out tomorrow, we'll have your fitting."

"Sure. Who's your best man? Maid of honor?"

"Oh, I decided that Youichi will be my best man and-"

"Youichi is coming?" I said excitedly.

"Yup."

"Really? Is the family gonna be complete?"

"Anyway, he knows about your condition, too."

"Oh." I said, head down. "So, who's the maid of honor?"

"Sumire insisted on it since I did not have anyone in mind but I want it to be you." Misaki said. "Are you willing?"

"Am I? Of course! I'd accept it without hesitation."

On cue, the door banged open.

"No fair, Mikan." Sumire screamed. "If I won't be the maid of honor, I want to be part of the wedding organizers then." She was then knocked on the floor by Hotaru.

"Shut up and calm down idiot." She said.

"You didn't have to do that Hotaru." Ruka spoke from behind her. Followed by Anna and Nonoko.

"I had to. She was annoying me and she was also blocking the way." We all sweat-dropped at her response.

When everyone filed in, they sat on the couches. My room was big enough to fit twenty people at least.

"Have you guys done your fittings already?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yes." The four answered in chorus, Hotaru just nodded.

"Good then." Tsubasa said. "Well, I have to leave for now. I have some business to attend with the bosses. I might be the heir but I still I have to attend meetings punctually." He gave Misaki a peck on the lips and he ruffled my hair, he then went to fist pump with Ruka and nodded to Hotaru. When Tsubasa left, Sumire was the first to break the silence.

"You didn't tell me your brother was that cool, Mikan."

"He's not cool." Came my nonchalant reply.

"Mikan says that but she looks up at her brother." Hotaru said.

"Anyway, Youichi is coming!" I screamed, for Hotaru to know.

"I know, idiot." Came her reply.

"You mean the young Youichi Hijiri?" Asked Anna.

"Well, he is actually Youichi Yukihira. But yes. He'll be brother's best man." I corrected.

"Youichi Yukihira?" Nonoko asked, confused.

"He is Mikan's younger brother." Hotaru answered.

3

2

1

"Eeeeehhhh?!" Shrieked Anna, Nonoko and Sumire.

"How influential is your family, Mikan?"

"More influential than the Hyuuga family." Answered Hotaru.

"So the Hyuuga's are not the most influential people? And the Yukihira's are?"

"Actually yeah. The Nogi's and Imai's are under the Yukihira." Ruka spoke.

"There is one more secret you guys don't know actually." Misaki said.

"What?" Ruka and the three girls asked.

"Mikan is engaged to Hyuuga." Hotaru said.

_**The one secret I did not want to be revealed is unfolded.**_

* * *

><p>DAYS OF A DYING GIRL 10: COMPLETE<p>

"I still can't believe that you and Natsume are engaged." Sumire shrieked as she displayed her discomfort.

"Shut it, Shouda." Hotaru spoke.

"Mom and dad still did not pull it off. We were actually gonna be married in three months." I spoke.

"Eh?!" Anna screamed.

"But why is it that you two rarely talk at school?" Asked Nonoko.

"I don't know about him but I was trying to keep it low. I did not want to add problems to my parents by arrousing the topic of the Yukihira's and Hyuuga's combining."

"But why is it that you just took notice of Natsume just recently?" Anna asked.

"Well, that's cause she remained impassive during their interview and getting-to-know-each-other meeting." Hotaru answered.

"That's bec-…"

"Lift your arms for a while dear, I'm almost done with your fitting." The designer spoke making me realize that she was still measuring me.

"Oh, sorry." I said lifting my arms.

"Done." She said as she picked up her belongings and left to another room.

"Anyway, does your being engaged explain why he cares for you so much?" Asked Sumire.

"I don't know. Maybe?" I answered.

"Or maybe there's something more." Teased Anna.

"We should leave now. Sumire still needs to go and meet with the head wedding organizer. I still need to arrange the other necessities for the wedding because Mikan's parents can't attend to them." Hotaru said.

"What? I thought they would spend for the wedding?" Sumire asked.

"Idiot, I would never spend my own money. Of course they gave me the budget and it's a very big one."

"Can I go with you, Hotaru?" I asked.

"No, I don't want additional baggage and besides Misaki called me awhile ago to tell you to go home immediately."

"Why?"

"They paid me to not tell you."

"Hotaru~" I whined.

"Let's go."

We left the designer's place and Ruka was waiting for us in his car.

"Why are you here, Ruka-pyon?" I asked.

He pointed towards Hotaru who gave the explanation.

"I don't want to walk alone and I asked if he was okay with you riding a cab home."

"Oh, blackmail." I said simply and Ruka nodded.

"Let's go? Where do we go first?" Ruka asked.

"Sumire will be dropped at the Cafe de Paris then Mikan to her home and lastly, we attend to the wedding preparations." Hotaru then faced Anna and Nonoko. "Where are you two gonna be?"

"We're going to the mall nearby." Anna answered.

"No need to drive us there." Nonoko added.

"So, bye then." I said.

"Bye." They chorused then walked off.

"Get in, idiots." Hotaru spoke to Sumire and I.

"We are so not idiots." Sumire replied but went in the car.

"Step to it." Hotaru ordered Ruka as he entered.

"Okay, okay. Chill, Ice Princess. We are going to finish your schedule, okay?"

"Don't you dare sweet talk me, Nogi. And don't call me Ice Princess."

"I think it's cute." Sumire chimed.

"Keep out of this, Shouda."

Sumire mumbled an okay and kept quiet. We drove for like five minutes until we reached the cafe. We dropped Sumire and I decided it might be a good opportunity to ask Hotaru if I can go with her.

"Ne~ Hotaru? Can I really not go with you?"

Hotaru kept silent.

Ruka sighed and answered for me. "You don't know? R-"

Hotaru cut Ruka off. "That is supposed to be a secret."

"What?"

"Quiet, Mikan. We're here." Hotaru said.

"What do you mean we're he-"

I was cut off as I saw someone -well, actually two people- so familiar inside the restaurant we stopped by.

"I-is that?"

"Go ahead." Ruka encouraged me.

"Thank you Hotaru." I said as I went out.

"I did not do anything though." Hotaru mumbled.

"Bye." I waved at them and ran to the restaurant.

I was welcomed at the door by the waiter.

"Yukihira-sama, welcome." I did not pay any attention to him and went directly to the two familiar people.

"Aniki!" I called out. The called man turned his head to me and smiled.

"I'm -rather we're back."

"Rei, can't you be more enthusiastic in greeting your sister? We were gone for a year." The other familiar girl scolded and faced me. "Hello, Mikan-chan. We're back. I missed you." She gave me a tight hug.

"I can't breath, Nobara-nee." I said gasping for air.

"Sorry, I just missed you."

"We just came because of Tsubasa's wedding. But after that, we are going back. We can't leave the business in America alone."

"Why are we meeting here and not at home?" I asked.

"Oh we're-"

"Yo." I turned to see the owner of the voice and saw a boy in his teens, hands in the pocket and a smirk on his face.

"Youichi."

_**My family is now complete.**_


	3. Chapter 3

HeyLo… I'm back again…

Oh hey! Thanks for those who read this. I appreciate it a lot.

DAYS OF A DYING GIRL 11: YOUNGEST

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK <strong>_

_**"Youichi?" I ran towards him and tackled him in a hug.**_

_**"Ya, nee-chan!"**_

_**"Told you she'd do that." I heard my brother, Rei, whisper to Nobara. But I did not heed him but instead I placed my attention on my little brother.**_

"Careful, sis. My glasses might drop and people will know me."

"Are you insane? Just our presence is enough to draw attention. We are the Yukihira's."

"You're right. Let's go home. I wanna rest and also meet mom and dad."

_**After that, we stayed at a hotel. I don't know the reason why though. I just went along with what my brother and Nobara thought.**_

Due to yesterday's occurrence I decided to ask why we did not stay at home last night.

"Actually, the house is in a somewhat chaotic state." Rei answered.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, you were out the whole afternoon. When we arrived, the wedding people are buzzing about." Nobara explained.

"Also, mom and dad are not at home." Rei added.

"By the way, where are Shino and Haru?" Youichi asked.

"Yeah, I wanna see my nephews." I said. Looking for my twin nephews.

"Oh, they're with someone you know, who is fond of kids." Nobara answered.

Who is a person I know who likes kids? Maybe - No, my brother's not that close with her.

"Misaki actually wanted to take care of them but she, as the bride-to-be needs to attend to the wedding plans so that's why no." Rei said.

"Yeah. I can't leave my two three-year-olds with a busy woman. They might get lost." Nobara joked. The four of us laughed at the thought.

"We should go. Do you have your car Youichi?"

"No. Left it back at Hollywood."

"You could actually have just asked mom and dad. They would have sent a plane your way and you could have brought your Ferrari here. There are good race roads here."

"Nah, I would not want to outshine dad's cars." Youichi joked and the four of us laughed.

"So I guess I'm driving then." Rei said. "Let's go."

"So where really are Shino and Haru?"

"Trust me Mikan. They are safe." Nobara answered.

"What are we gonna do anyway?" Youichi asked.

"We are going to help with the preparations." Rei replied.

"Actually, Hotaru prohibits me from joining in the preparations. She said Subaru-nii said so."

"So I guess we are leaving you then." Nobara said.

"Leave me where Shino and Haru are."

"Can we do that, Hon?" Nobara asked my brother. I noticed this was the first I heard her call him 'Hon' and not 'Rei'.

"I guess."

"Then drive going there."

"Okay."

Youichi and I kept quiet while Rei and Nobara discussed about bringing me.

"Can I go with nee-chan, aniki?" Asked Youichi. Rei did not reply immediately so I guessed it was a 'no'. And I was right.

"You can't, you need to finish your part. Mikan is an exception."

"Fine." Youichi slumped on his seat.

The ride lasted for like- ten minutes when my brother stopped in front of a house. Well normally, it was not really a house but a mansion. I felt this mansion was so familiar but I brushed it off thinking that it might just be my imagination.

"They are here." My brother spoke.

"Whose house is this?" I asked.

"Just go." Nobara said.

I heeded their words and gave my goodbyes. I walked up the wide cobblestone porch and rang the bell. I waited for two minutes, I guess, until a butler opened the door.

"Who may I ask are you?" He asked. And in my opinion it was kind of rude.

"I'm Mikan Yukihira, I'm here for my nephews."

"Oh, the little Yukihira guests? This way please."

He led me through a huge double-door and a hall of rooms followed. We walked through the hallway until he opened the room with the biggest door. He opened it and I saw that the room kind of looked like a playroom.

"Excuse me, Maam. Miss Yukihira is here for her nephews." He presented me and as he moved sideways to present me, there were two little boys who ran to me.

"Auntie Mikan!" Chorused the two.

"Hey, little nephews. How you doing?"

"We haf fun. Aoi-nee-chan pwayed wid ush."_(Aoi-nee-chan played with us)_ Shino replied. He wore a blue jumper that matched his hair.

"Aoi?" I asked in confusion.

"Yesh. Aoi-nee." I was answered by Haru, who wore a red jumper in contrast to his hair.

"Thank you for bringing her here. You may go now." A girl's voice spoke. "So you are Auntie Mikan, huh?"

"Yes, and you must be Aoi?"

"Yup." She nodded cheerfully.

"Aoi-?" I asked, demanding for a continuation.

"Oh, how rude of me. Nice to meet you, Mikan. I am Aoi Hyuuga."

"You're a Hyuuga? So, that means that this mansion is-"

"The Hyuuga mansion. Why? Haven't you been here?"

"It seemed familiar at first but then - wait, did you say 'Hyuuga' mansion?"

"Yes."

"And your name is Aoi Hyuuga?"

"Yes."

"So that means-"

"Aoi, who's - Mikan?" A voice which I know all too well spoke. I turned and saw the face of the person I so tried to avoid these past three days.

"Natsume." Came my stoic reply.

"Waaahh. Hansom nii-chan."_(Handsome nii-chan) _Haru said.

"What?" Natsume said, clearly disturbed by what Haru just called him.

"Yo wright. Auntie! Hansom nii-chan!"_(You're right. Auntie, Handsome nii-chan) _Shino replied pointing at Natsume while looking at me.

I was greatly overwhelmed by what my nephews said when they saw Natsume. And I saw a confused Natsume as Haru stretched his arms at him.

"What do you want with me little guy?" Natsume asked as he bent to Haru's height to talk to Haru properly.

"Me wan up."_(Me want up) _Natsume's eyes widened at this. I thought he was gonna stay that way, until he lifted Haru up.

"Yay, onii-chan is stwong too."_(Yay, onii-chan is strong too) _My nephew said, clearly enjoying it. Natsume gave a small smile which froze me for a few seconds when I felt a tug at my skirt. It was Shino and he was giving me those eyes that he also wanted to be carried. I bent to his height.

"What? You want me to carry you too?" He nodded. I was about to lift Shino when Natsume interrupted.

"Are you sure about that? How about your condition?" He asked.

"That's nothing, besides this is my beloved little nephew." I replied. I lifted Shino and Natsume turned back at Haru who was staring intently at his eyes.

"What?" Natsume asked dumbfoundedly as Haru's eyes widened at amazement.

"Pwetti eyesh! Jush waik Aoi-nee. Itch wed!"_(Pretty eyes! Just like Aoi-nee. It's red) _He exclaimed with glee.

"Auntie Mikan'sh aiysh ish alshho pwetty!"_(Auntie Mikan's eyes is also pretty) _Shino exclaimed not letting himself be beaten by his twin.

"Little guys, do you want to play?" Aoi asked.

"What?" Both of my nephews answered.

"Let's play house."

"Watsh dat?" Shino asked. Natsume and I looked at each other with dumbfounded looks. He looked at his sister demanding an explanation.

"Well, we will be a family with a mama and a papa. Onii-chan will be papa. Then Mikan-nee will be mama. What do you think?" Aoi asked looking at the boys.

"Aoi, you shouldn't have sugges-" Natsume said but was cut off by Haru who hugged him.

"Yay, papa." He mused. I giggled at Natsume's expression.

"Yukihira, you have weird nephews." He said and I responded with a giggle.

"Mama, I wanna go to papa." Shino said.

"What?" I asked dumbly. Natsume scoffed.

"Give him here then, Honey." He teased.

"Are you seriously playing along with them?" I asked.

"I want them to have fun. You should think of our children's happiness. You are their mama after all."

"Ugh, you're enjoying this aren't you? Oh well, I guess I'll do it for them. Ne~ papa?" I said. Natsume's eyes widened with surprise then softened immediately.

I did not know what to feel. Should I be happy? But, even though I would get to tell him my feelings, I would still be gone. I would be leaving him still. I don't want to hurt him but if I also won't say a word, I'd still be hurting him. What should I do?

"-ma! Mama! Ne~!"

"Eh? Shino? What do you want?"

"Papa."

"What?"

"He wants to come to me but you were spacing out. What were you thinking about, hon?" Natsume said.

I had forgotten that Shino requested that earlier.

"Sorry, Shino. Mama was spacing out. I am not feeling well." I told Shino as I walked towards Natsume to give Shino to him.

"Aw yu awright, mama?"_(Are you alright, mama?)_ He asked.

I gave him to Natsume and excused myself to the bathroom. When I came back the boys were having so much fun with Natsume. I joined them and had fun myself. When it was already dusk, Nobara and Rei picked us up.

I slept with a smile on my face that night. For once, the thought of my sickness left me and I had fun.  
>_<p>

_**The universe just loves messing with me and my heart.**_

* * *

><p>DAYS OF A DYING GIRL 12: VISIT<p>

"How was your day yesterday?" My brother, Tsubasa asked.

"PFFFFFF!" I **accidentally **spit my hot choco.

"Hey!"

"Sorry." I said as I wiped myself. "It was fun. The boys had tons of fun. Right, boys?" I asked my nephews who were busy eating their pancakes.

"Yesh!" Shino said. "And Nachume-nii wash der. We played mama and pa-!"_(And Natsume-nii was there)_ I covered his mouth before he could continue.

"Eh? Why are you covering his mouth?" Misaki asked as she entered the dining room.

"Nothing!" I replied.

"Why are you so defensive?" Rei asked.

"Something must have happened yesterday. It was _his_ house after all." Nobara teased.

"So what really happened? What can you say, Haru?" Tsubasa asked.

"We pwayed mama and papa. Auntie wash mama." He replied. **Oh shoot. Never mind covering Shino's mouth. Haru is the tattle tale.**

I let go of Shino's mouth then proceeded to calmly sitting on my chair.

"So, who was "Papa"?" Asked Rei, placing his chin on his palms. **I did not see that coming!** Before I could react, Shino screamed with glee.

"Nachume-nii wash papa!" I stiffened on my chair.

"Oh, really?" Rei said with sheer amusement.

"So that's why she was so defensive." Tsubasa teased.

I blushed at their statements while the ladies giggled and my two brothers high-fived.

"I-!" Before I could finish, the door bell rang.

"I'll go." Nobara volunteered.

After a few seconds of Nobara's exit, everyone burst laughing.

"That's enough, Tsubasa. We've teased Mikan enough for the morning." Rei said, wiping a tear from his eye.

At the same time, Nobara entered the room with Ruka and Hotaru in tow.

"What did I miss?" Nobara asked.

"Why are you all holding your stomach?" Ruka asked.

"They are teasing me for what happened yesterday."

"That's because you are a baka, Mikan." Hotaru said.

"It's not about her being a baka, Hotaru. It's about her being a mama."

"Mikan? Mama?" she asked.

"Really? Who was papa then?" Ruka asked.

"Natsume." Rei said then burst out laughing again now with Ruka.

"Onii-chan, Aniki! This is not funny." I pouted.

"Hyuuga was papa?" Hotaru whispered, trying to register the fact. "That's a good information for blackmail." She said with dollar signs in her eyes.

"Even you Hotaru? Who can I run to when my best friend has already plotted her goal and my other best friend is laughing along with my brothers?"

"Just leave them be, Mikan." Misaki Consoled with me. I was about to go to her side and hug her when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it so you can finish your eating Nobara."

"Thanks, Misaki." Nobara said.

When Misaki exited the dining room to answer the door, everybody fell silent.

"I wonder who it could be. Sumire and the other girls already said that they can't come over." I said.

"Well, it might just be other people for the wedding preparations." Nobara answered.

I heard the door open.

"So, who was-! Aoi!" I exclaimed as I saw a cheerful Aoi enter our dining area.

"Yo! Hello Mikan-nee. Where are Shiro and Haru?" Aoi asked dumbly.

"I wonder where they could be." Tsubasa said with a wink.

"You're right. Where could my sons be?" Rei said.

"Eh? They're gone?" I giggled and pointed under the table. Aoi got my clue and she ducked to peek under the table.

"Boo!" She said and Shino and Haru started laughing.

"Aoi-nee found ush. Auntie did not tell?" Shino asked.

"No. I had no idea where you were."

"Papa?" Haru asked.

"No. Papa was worried." Rei said.

"Uncle?" Shino and Haru said both turning to face Tsubasa.

"Nope. I had no idea." He said.

"Sho who shaid?" Shino asked putting up a pose of a thinking man.

"Ah! Auntie Nobara!" Haru exclaimed, making Nobara spit her tea.

"Eh! What? Auntie was drinking tea." She exclaimed.

"Eh? So who said?" They asked.

"Nobody said. You two were so cute that I saw "Moe" coming out from under the table." Aoi reasoned.

"Moe?" Haru asked.

"Yes, Moe."

"You are both welcome here anytime." Misaki said to whoever she was talking to as they entered the dining room. "Don't think about it."

"It's just that my sister has gotten somewhat attached to those two." That voice. How could I not think that _he_ will come. Aoi is here well _he_ would also be.

"Oh, it's fine. Sorry you had to comply to your sister though."

"Yeah. She blackmailed me to come with her. And it's a week-long holiday anyway so I have a lot of free time." I stood stiff while looking at Natsume as the door opened.

"Oh, we still have another guest. Mikan? Why are you looking like you have seen a ghost?"

"Misaki, Natsume is Mikan's fiancé, remember?" Tsubasa said.

"Does she have to react that way?"

"Well, he is actually more than a fiancé. He is-"

"What do you mean of that Tsubasa?" Rei interrupted him with an evil aura surrounding him.

"Rei. Stop acting like an overprotective father. If Mikan lo-!" I stuffed a cupcake in Nobara's mouth.

"Sorry, Nobara-nee. That is a secret."

"Can you cut her off in a more ladylike manner? You're choking her." Misaki said.

I let go of Nobara and she gasped for air.

"Mikan, kitchen." Rei ordered.

I went to the kitchen with him as Tsubasa followed. When we arrived to the kitchen, I was bombarded with questions.

"So what does Tsubasa mean about him being more than a fiancé? Is he your husband already? Are you hiding it from me? What? Tell me." Rei asked.

"Aniki, first of all, how could I answer you in the middle of you shooting questions? Second, what Tsubasa-nii means of him being more than a fiancé is that I love him. Third, he is not my husband. And fourth, we are not hiding anything from you."

"So if you love him, why don't we proceed your wedding then?"

_**Another question at my doorstep. **_

_**Aniki, you know I can't do that.**_

* * *

><p>DAYS OF A DYING GIRL 13 : CONFUSION<p>

I can't believe my brother asked me that question yesterday. After he asked me that, I felt like I was covered in confusion again.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Aniki it's not that easy." Tsubasa answered for me. "At first the engagement was just to merge the two companies. But if Mikan feels something deeper for him now, it would be hard for her to leave."**_

"_**He does not feel the same anyway, he would not be hurt."**_

"_**That's the problem aniki, he feels the same way. At that time when I had my attack and he was the one to come to my aid. He told me after I told him and Hotaru the whole truth." I said.**_

"_**Is that the reason why you went stiff when you saw him enter?"**_

"_**After he told me, I couldn't give an answer yet. Not that I couldn't but I didn't. I know my answer but I couldn't bear myself to tell him when I know that I would hurt him when I leave."**_

"_**Are you gonna cancel the engagement?" He asked.**_

"_**Maybe after onii-chan's wedding. I don't want to bother mom and dad before that."**_

"_**But the wedding is six days from now. And we are one step away from being done with the preparations. Can't you tell them now?"**_

"_**I don't know."**_

"_**Anyway, we should go back, they might find it weird if we've been here for too long. But when you tell mom and dad, bring me with you." Tsubasa said.**_

"_**Me too. Now let's go." Rei said.**_

_**After we came out I did not know how to face Natsume. I avoided his gaze the whole time he was there. I filled my mind with thoughts of fun things to do with Aoi and the boys. I don't even know how I slept.**_

_**End of flashback**_

"-kan? Mikan!"

"What? I'm so sorry, Sumire."

"What's wrong with you girl? You have been daydreaming. Anyway, I was talking about my time with Yome yesterday. I didn't know he was that humorous. I might fall for him any sooner now."

"Sumire! He is behind you!" Anna said to tease her.

"What! Where?!" Sumire said looking behind her.

"I was just teasing." Anna giggled.

"Well, you have the guts to tease me now when you have your boyfriend with you. So, Yuu, is Anna a good girl?"

"Sumire, he is not my boyfriend anymore. He is my fiancé and our families have already met so it's final." Anna said as she held out her hand with an engagement ring.

"Bummer! Where is Nonoko now? I need a companion in the singles street."

"She is having a date with the guy whom her parents arranged for her. If I remember correctly, his name was Kitsu…ne…me?-"

"Kitsuneme Yome?"

"Why, yes. How'd you know?"

"He is the brother of Koko."

"Oh good. If he and Nonoko get together, you can ask him advice for Koko." Anna laughed.

"Mikan why are you being quiet? It does not mean that since you are marrying the Prince Hyuuga, you can keep quiet about it all."

"Sumire!"

"It's okay, Anna. Anyway, I have something to confess. I am planning to cancel my engagement to Hyuuga."

"What? You can't do that, Mikan. You might break him." Sumire shrieked

"Sumire don't exaggerate. She is just cancelling the engagement. Not tell him she does not love him." Anna said.

"But it might still be the same. I would still break him indirectly."

"But the merge?" Anna said.

"I don't know."

"It's okay Mikan." Sumire said.

"What's wrong with you?" A male's voice said from behind. We turned and saw Ruka with Hotaru.

"Hotaru, why did you come with your fiance?" Nonoko came from behind them with Kitsu. "And Nonoko is even here. You're making me lonelier here on the singles street." Sumire complained.

"Actually, Sumire there is an emergency over there and you are needed." Hotaru said.

"Why am I needed? I am not a rescuer." Sumire said as she stood up. "Where?"

"At Cat Ears Café." Hotaru replied. Sumire left.

"What's there, Hotaru?" I asked.

"Koko, he asked us to help him prepare. He wants to ask Sumire out for real."

"Really? Now we all have pairs." Nonoko said.

"Actually Mikan is planning to cancel her engagement with Hyuuga."

"What? Why? The merge?" Ruka asked.

"Okay. I get you, Mikan. I would have done the same if that happened to me."

"What? What could you have done? Tell me, Hotaru. I ha-!" Hotaru cut Ruka off with a kiss.

"You don't have to know, Ruka." After that, Ruka kept silent.

We continued talking at the café we stayed at. Koko and Sumire came back with a beet red Sumire holding Koko's hand. I smiled and laughed along with them but in my head, there were a lot of questions flying around.

While looking away from the group I saw the most unusual couple I could imagine. I saw Youichi and Aoi. My gang shut up and looked to where I was watching and they saw them too. They were laughing and talking with each other like a real couple. Everyone was looking at their direction, they looked perfect. Just then, I had an idea.

"I'll be right back." I told my gang. From behind, I heard Ruka ask where I was going. And Hotaru just told him that I had a plan in mind. Just as expected from my best friend, she knows when I have a plan.

I approached Aoi and Youichi from behind with a question and a very serious face.

"Since when have you two been going out?"

"Onee-chan?!/Mikan-nee?!" They both exclaimed jumping back.

I looked at both of them blushing madly, I laughed at their actions.

"You are not mad, nee-chan?" Youichi asked.

"No, in fact, you two are the answer to one of my problem." I told them about my plan of cancellation.

"But the merge? Are you sure?"

"About that merge, how long have you two been going out? Answer me first."

"We were already together even before I left for the States." Youichi answered.

"Do aniki and onii-chan know this, Youichi?"

"Yes, nee-chan."

"Does your brother know this, Aoi?"

"Yes, Mikan-nee."

"Am I the only one who is blind about this fact?"

Before either of them could answer someone called out from behind.

"Aoi! Youichi! Fancy seeing you two here. And Mikan?"

"How come I did not know they were going out? Ne~ Aniki?"

"Sorry, Mikan." He answered.

"Well, your idiotic brother here thought that it would be better to tell you after your wedding and then you planned on cancelling the engagement. He vowed to never let you know so that instead of cancelling, you would move the wedding to an earlier date."

"I thought you didn't want me to be bounded by marriage early?"

"When you said you love Natsume and he loves you, I wanted you two to be together."

"You love onii-chan, Mikan-nee?" Aoi asked.

"Yes but, I won't be here for long. I'm sure Youichi has told you about it. My brother is such a tattle tale if you know what I mean."

"Yes he did. He is."

"Hey don't gossip about me in front of me."

"Anyway, why are you here, Mikan?" Nobara asked.

"Well, I'm with my friends and-" As I pointed to the gang, I saw Natsume with them. They were talking and I saw Sumire point to my direction. Natsume looked up, he talked to them for a while then began walking to the door towards our direction.

"Umm…Aniki, I'm going home." I sprinted toward the parking lot to my car.

When I got in, I started the engine immediately and drove off. I went home directly and locked myself in my room. I guess I can't bear to face him after what I was planning to do.

Now, I was back to square one. I was avoiding him again.

_**Am I really doing what is right?**_

* * *

><p>DAYS OF A DYING GIRL 14: CANCELLED<p>

I decided to tell my parents today about the cancellation.

I was walking to their study, I was quite nervous. They might get mad at me for backing out. I held the doorknob. I was still hesitating. I gathered my courage and opened the door to my father's study.

When I entered, I saw Aoi and Natsume with their parents, Aunt Kaoru and Uncle Ioran. My parents were there too. My siblings. Even Hotaru and Ruka were there.

"Why is everyone here?"

"We were about to start a meeting but since you are here. Please state your business." My dad said.

"Okay." I put on a serious business-like expression. "I want to cancel my engagement with Natsume."

"Why? What has gotten into you Mikan?" Dad spoke.

"I made this decision. And I also thought of a way to keep the merge intact."

"And what may that be?" My mom asked.

"Instead of Natsume and I being engaged, let Youichi and Aoi take our place."

"What?" Aunt Kaoru spoke.

"They don't even know each other." Uncle Ioran said.

"As a matter of fact, they do. My two older brothers as well as Natsume knew about their relationship, which I just found out recently. Aoi and Youichi have been going out even since before Youichi went to the States."

"Is this true Natsume?" Aunt Kaoru said.

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you tell us sooner? We could have arranged a double wedding with Tsubasa."

"You are not angry mom?"

"Why would I be? I trust my lowerclassmen and best friend that her children are best suited for mine. I know Youichi will take care of Aoi just as how your brother would have taken care of Mikan. But I just want to ask why you want to cancel?"

"Because I don't want Natsume to be in pain when I leave."

"Leave? What do you mean by leave?"

"I have a deadline of sixteen days before I leave this world."

"Sixteen days? Yuka, Izumi, why didn't you tell us."

"We were told about her deadline after the engagement. We wanted to tell you sooner but then we got caught up in a series of preparations."

"Did you know about this, Natsume?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you tell us to cancel?"

"Because I love Mikan and I was gonna ask her to marry me earlier."

"But since she has cancelled the engagement you have no choice."

"Mikan, is this your answer to my confession?"

I kept silent.

"Okay, I get it. You can all talk about your businesses. I'm leaving." Natsume walked past me.

"I did this for your sake." He stopped just a foot behind me.

"How can this be for my sake?"

"You won't get it."

"How will I get it if you don't tell me? After all the care and attention I gave you. This is your answer, right? You don't feel the same way that I do. I know that now. You don't need to push it on my face." He started walking towards the door again.

"I did this because I knew that you would be hurt when I leave this world already." I heard gasps fill the room. He stopped with his hands already on the knob.

"Just because of that? You could have just thought of it as business."

"I did not want to think of it that way! You are too special for me to see you hurt." I said as I knelt to the ground crying already.

"What do you mean by that?" He said turning back to me.

"Get a clue already, baka. It means that I love you and I can't bear to hurt you."

"Say that again."

"I love you, baka Natsume." He pulled me up and kissed me.

"You should have told me earlier."

"Umm… Is the engagement still on?" Youichi asked.

"Yes. I want her to be a Mrs. Hyuuga even when she leaves." Natsume replied.

"But wouldn't you be lonely?"

"I can always borrow adorable nephews to play with me, right Aoi?"

"Nii-chan!" Aoi blushed.

"She is so adorable." Youichi said as he pulled Aoi to him and planned to kiss her.

"Not so fast young man." Uncle Ioran interrupted.

"Eh? Why?"

"You two are still starting college. You've got four years together. Your sister is an exception." Dad said.

"Fine then." Youichi pouted as he held Aoi's hand only. Every one burst out laughing.

"Speaking of weddings, Hotaru and Ruka have been silent the whole time. When are you two planning to get married?" My mom asked.

"After graduation."

"That's Hotaru for you very straight forward." Aunt Kaoru said.

"That's one of the things I love about her." Ruka said hugging Hotaru by the waist.

"Stop! Enough kisses for today. Let's plan for the double wedding!" Aunt Kaoru suggested.

"I already contacted the designer. Actually, the original goal of this was to really make the double wedding. We were gonna surprise Mikan but then." Mom said.

"Nice." Aunt Kaoru laughed. "What can we help with then?"

"Hotaru how are the preparations?" Mom asked.

"We need a reception venue, food and accommodations for the guests. That is all."

"Consider them done. So the before-wedding preparations are done?" Aunt Kaoru asked.

"Yes, took care of all of it. There's just the after-wedding." Mom said.

"Let me handle that."

"Hotaru, Ruka, you two can have your date now. We'll handle the rest of the preparations." Mom said.

"Mikan, Natsume, you two have a lot to talk about, right? Have your date too." Aunt Kaoru said.

"Fine, then. See you later then." Natsume said.

"Bye." Hotaru, Ruka and I chorused.

We left the room and proceeded to our own vehicles. Hotaru and Ruka to theirs and Natsume and I to his. He insisted on driving. We went to a café and talked about a lot of things. I even apologized to him and he forgave me. The day went by fast but it was the best I've had ever since I was given a deadline.

Today I forgot about my sickness and I had a very good day.

_**Maybe this isn't so bad after all.**_

* * *

><p>DAYS OF A DYING GIRL 15 : ENGAGEMENT<p>

"Mikan! Hurry we have to prepare. You woke up late again. It's past ten." Nobara said as she woke me up.

"Nobara-nee, its ten thirty and I am tired. Can't you wake me up later." I said as I wrapped myself up with my blanket.

"Mikan, there is a party later at four and you are one of the guests of honor. So hurry up."

"What kind of party is it anyway?"

"I was not informed but they said I have to be with you and Misaki the whole day until the party."

"Where is Misaki-nee anyway?"

"I'm here and I'm ready to leave." Misaki said as she burst open my door. "Now, Mikan hurry up."

"Fine, fine." I said as I stood up and went to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and when I went out Misaki and Nobara had already prepared clothes for me, they pushed me into my changing room and urged me to change.

After I changed they immediately dragged me off to nowhere. Before I realized it, we were at the shop of our trusted make-up artist, Sumire of course.

"What took you so long? I waited like forever." She complained.

"Mikan was such a turtle." Nobara said.

"Do your thing already." Misaki urged.

Sumire began her work on me then she left me for a while to let the whatever thing on my face and hair work. Then attended to Misaki and Nobara. As she left Misaki and Nobara she finalized what she did to me when she finished, she told me to wait and stay put. I waited for a few minutes until she declared she was done.

"How about yourself?" Misaki asked.

"I already have my clothes anyway. I'll see you at the party later." Sumire then exited inside her shop to a sort of backstage.

"Where are we headed to next?" I asked.

"To Hotaru and Ruka, we are getting your dress. Then we'll have lunch over at Yuu and Anna." Nobara answered.

"What are we going to do from one to four?"

"Hotaru is best to answer that." Misaki answered.

I stayed silent on the drive to Hotaru. When we arrived, she and Ruka were all ready and we drove to Anna's family's restaurant.

Oh I forgot to say Anna is actually the daughter of the owner of one-fourth of the restaurants at our place then Sumire is a famous model/designer. Lastly before I forget, Ruka is actually the owner of a lot of car manufacturers and Hotaru is the owner of the best gadget company.

Now back to the story, we arrived at the restaurant and the whole family was there, including the Hyuuga's. When I arrived I was seated next to Natsume, he gave me a peck on the cheek as I sat down. Without further ado, we ordered and ate. Lunch was full of different topics and we ate happily. We finished lunch and Natsume was dragged by my mom and Aunt Kaoru out.

"I leave Mikan to your hands until tonight." Mom said before disappearing.

"We'll see you later." My dad said as he and Uncle Ioran followed them out.

"I guess we should get going too." Hotaru said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the restaurant.

"Where are we going Hotaru?" I asked.

"We are going to finish the rest of you." She simply said.

I said no more for I know that a word more and Hotaru would surely blast me.

The rest of the afternoon I was dragged from boutiques to salons to spas. Finally after three and a half hours, I was already in the limo that was on the way to the party venue, I did not get the clear logic of riding a limo when we could have just rode our cars for simplicity. The limo parked right in front of the door of the venue. When the car stopped two line of black-suited men lined from the car door to the venue door. Paparazzi were everywhere and flashes almost blinded me.

"Wow! This is quite the event." Hotaru made a comment as she stepped out of the limo.

"Are we mixed up with a different party? I thought ours was just a family celebration."

"For once, about this, I have no idea. By the way our escorts are already coming this way." Hotaru said.

I looked over at the end of the line and saw Natsume and Ruka walk their ways towards us. When Natsume arrived, the flashes were more and he did something I did not expect in public. He gave me a peck on the cheek as a greeting; this caused an uproar in the press.

"Are you two in a deep relationship?" I heard one reporter ask.

Natsume snaked his arms on my petite waist and smirked at the lady, possibly at the camera. "You'll see." He said as he gracefully dragged me in. Ruka and Hotaru followed behind.

"What is this about? Do you know anything?" I asked.

"I was actually just briefed about this a while ago and they said that it is to be kept a secret from you."

"That's unfair." I pouted.

"You're really adorable." Natsume chuckled.

Before I could say anything more the door to the hall where our party was being held opened.

"You've arrived." Aunt Kaoru said as she saw me enter.

"You two look so perfect. Hotaru and Ruka too." Mom said.

"Well now that you are here, it's time to make the announcement." Dad said as he and Uncle Ioran came. Uncle Ioran smiled and turned to the guests.

"What announcement?" I asked.

"Just watch." Mom said as we all turned our attention to Uncle Ioran.

"Attention everyone! Now that our guests of honour are present, I would like to make the announcement. Of course we wouldn't have this party without something formal, right?" he asked in which some chuckled. "Tonight is a very important night for both the Yukihara's and Hyuuga's, because tonight we are proud to announce the engagement of our children and the new partnership of our families. Help me welcome my son, Natsume Hyuuga and his now fiancée, Mikan Yukihara as the newly engaged couple." Applause broke out in the room.

I heard a lot of murmurs. _"The Hyuuga's and the Yukihara's that were peacefully on top are merging? This has got to be the biggest joke. Both companies are sure to rise to power. They are gonna be unstoppable."_ These bothersome stuffs bothered me.

The rest of the party, I was meeting business tycoons in person and not in researches. I entertained tons of guests. I received a lot of congratulations and returned them with much gratitude. If Natsume wasn't with me the whole time, I would have collapsed. But thankfully, my boyf - scratch that – fiancé never left my side. This day was so tiring and I fell asleep after I changed for bed.

_**I'm so happy. I wish this will be for keeps.**_

* * *

><p>How was it guys? For me, there were a lot of rushed parts. Anywee, thanks for reading.<p>

_xXMina-chanXx – I'll try to update as much as I can. Thank you for reviewing. ^.^_

Signing Out ^.^ FrozenCromsonCroissant


	4. Chapter 4

Yahho~! Minna-san ogenki desu ka? Atashi mata koko ni desu.

_StarElsie: Instead of a cure, I decided to end it with something else. Although for what I am going to do it would seem a little impossible. Hehe._

By the way a little note before you read!

I sped up the events in Days 16, 17 and 18, but I will leave clues for you to know what happened in that day though. But expect that Day 18 would be totally short and boring because this would be the first time for me to write a before-wedding scene and an after-wedding.

Iijo desu! Sa~ Chapta Foru Hajimaru yo!

* * *

><p>DAYS OF A DYING GIRL 16 : FATIGUE<p>

"I'm so tired." Misaki complained after collapsing on my bed.

"If you are that tired shouldn't you collapse on your own bed?" I asked.

"But Tsubasa is there and my room is filled with stuffs for the wedding."

"As if mine is not filled. I am also getting married you know." I said getting pissed.

"Anyway have you met with Natsume today?"

"We were together the whole day."

"Eh? Lucky. I wish I was just dating with Tsubasa for the whole day." Misaki said sitting up.

"We weren't dating. I was with Natsume and Aunt Kaoru kept on going on and on about Natsume being a stubborn child and how long it took her to make him agree to an engagement."

"Why were you with Aunt Kaoru anyway?"

"Well, the Hyuuga's are good in dealing with legal matters, we also handled yours by the way."

"Oh that's a relief thanks."

"How are the other preparations?"

"We're done thanks to Aunt Kaoru handling the after-wedding stuffs."

"Oh. All that's left is to wait then, right?"

"Yup. Anyway, I'm going now so you can rest. Tomorrow will be less busy but still busy."

"Yes but, it will be worth it." I said as Misaki stood and walked to the door.

"You're right. Aaah! Look at the time. It's past 10. Good night, Mikan."

"Good night Misaki-nee." I said as Misaki went out the door and left.

I went to my bed and laid down. I was ready for bed after all, Misaki entered just as I was about to lie down.

I thought of what happened today, I saw a lot of blushing Natsume and I witnessed a lot of his emotions that showed he really cared for his family.

Natsume was my thoughts as I closed my eyes to sleep.

_**I am about to have the best day of my life.**_

* * *

><p>DAYS OF A DYING GIRL 17 : SIGNED<p>

"Mikan, give a twirl first." I heard my mom say.

Right now, we are fitting my wedding gown and I can say that it was very beautiful. This day is the day before the day before of the wedding. _(A/N: Sorry guys, just confusing you and myself)_

My gown is a strapless heart tube that fits my curves up to the waist; the back is open until waistline. Tied on the waist is a long red ribbon that is located at the back, the tail of the ribbon flows with the gown down that it touches the ground too. The skirt is a balloon-type and it was embroidered with white flowers and curves. The fabric was of silk and cotton that it does not feel uncomfortable in. My feet were sheltered in a white stiletto that was covered in silver straps. All in all I can say what I was wearing was comfortable in.

"Mikan, you look amazing." Anna commented.

"I bet Natsume is gonna fall for you a second time because of this." Sumire said.

"The dress is so simple yet it looks so perfect on you." Nonoko said.

"The design was made by me. Of course it would fit nee-chan perfectly. I had her image in my head all along as I made it." Aoi said.

"You made the design?" Asked Anna.

"Yes. The day I met her in the meeting for the engagement I drew the image I had of her."

"It's so like Mikan. Simple yet elegant at the same time fashionable and not too girly." Hotaru complimented.

"Of course. I also chose that kind of fabric because I knew Mikan-nee would feel comfortable with those kinds."

"Well done Aoi." Aunt Kaoru said as she entered the room.

"You're here, mom?"

"Yup, the boys are done. I told them to go where they want since everything is done already and the only thing left is for the girls' fitting. I'm actually here for mine too. Mikan, you look down-dead gorgeous. My Natsume would have a nosebleed on the wedding day."

"Thank you Aunt Kaoru. I-"

"Call me "Mom" now."

"Okay, …mom. By the way, Aoi, I have been meaning to ask. Why is the ribbon red?"

"Oh that! Well, for me, I was thinking that the ribbon is there as a symbol of you being tied to someone. I chose red because red is my brother's color. So it basically means of you being my brother's"

"What a meaningful yet simple explanation. Did you put something in Natsume's too?" Hotaru asked.

"I was not the one who designed nii-cahn's clothes. It was mom ask her about it."

"That is a secret that all of you should find out." She said. "Anyway, where is Misaki?"

"Here. I just finished." Misaki said as she went out of the changing room."

"You look pretty too Misaki. Who designed that?" Nonoko asked.

"I did." Sumire said.

"Eh? You're a natural though." Anna said.

Misaki's dress was an off-shoulder top with long sleeves that stop at the wrist. The top part was designed with silver glitters that it shined and it was designed to touched her curves to waistline then the rest flowed down elegantly. For a change, her shoes were blue stilettos. It was simple which mirrored Misaki so much.

"The dress is so you." I commented.

"I know right. I love this dress. The cotton fabric is so comfortable in. It makes me feel like I don't want to change even at the reception party."

"I can't wait to see everything including the make-up." Aoi squealed in glee.

"Don't worry; it's already on the day after tomorrow, right? You'll see." Hotaru said with a faint smile.

"Now that you are done. Why don't we go grab some snacks? After you change back let's go." Aunt Kaoru proposed.

"How about your fitting?" Sumire asked.

"Have you forgotten who she is? Mom is a genius when it comes to clothes."

They continued talking but I went to change already. When I went out, Misaki was already done. We left the shop and went to Anna's café for snacks.

_**Without me noticing, I was trembling with excitement. I couldn't wait for the wedding. I hoped it was already on the next day. But I guess I have to wait.**_

* * *

><p>DAYS OF A DYING GIRL 18 : CALM<p>

Today, we will be having the whole day off as brides. But to me and Misaki, it rather seemed like we were two little kids grounded before a huge event.

I was bored to death.

Just so you know, I spent the whole day at the mansion and none of my friends could stay with me. Subaru-nii also told me then I should rest if I did not want to collapse on the next day.

But I guess this wait would be worth it.

_**Tomorrow's the day. Will I be able to pull this through? Oh please make my time longer here in this world.**_

* * *

><p>DAYS OF A DYING GIRL 19 : BOND<p>

"Mikan, wake up. Today's your big day." Nobara woke me up. I stirred and sat up while rubbing my eyes. "Good Morning, Mikan."

"Good morning, Nobara-nee."

"Come on, it's time for you to eat breakfast – or rather – lunch… urgh! Let's make that brunch."

"Brunch?"

"Yeah, it's eleven in the morning."

"Eleven?"

"Yeah, well we all agreed to let you sleep in."

"How about Misaki-nee?"

"Your mom is waking her up. Now come on. Take a shower and change."

"Okay." I stood and went to bathroom. I heard Nobara exit my room. I faced the mirror and smiled thinking of the future ahead after this event.

I proceeded in doing my girl routine. About twenty minutes had passed when I finished, I went out of the bathroom and found Nobara sitting on my bed. She had changed out of her night robe then. My food was there too.

"Eat first." I did as told and she went out again. When she came back she brought me clothes that were to be worn under the gown and a robe.

"Here's your clothes. Let's go down together. I'll stay outside." She said then walked out of my room.

I changed quickly and went out. Nobara and I went down and I was surprised by the scene I saw.

Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Aunt Kaoru, Aoi, Mom and Hotaru were waiting for me, ready to do their things. Misaki was behind them with something on her hair and face. She looked like a covered monster with the cucumber and mask on her face.

"Finally, she's here!" Sumire exclaimed.

"Come here!" Anna said whilst dragging me to a chair. "You're lucky you don't need a lot of work to make you look your best."

"Hey! What do you mean by that? I have a lot?" Misaki complained.

"No, Mikan is just prettier than you, that's all." Nonoko said.

"And-!"

"No more complaining! You'll damage the mask!" Sumire scolded.

Misaki settled down and Anna proceeded in washing my hair. After a good ten minutes of washing, Nonoko came and applied a mask on my face.

"You'll be done in five minutes. Wait for now since we will do Misaki."

I waited for five minutes hearing Misaki complain in pain, appliances in work and question after questions being asked. Finally, Nonoko removed the mask and Anna let my hair free. Hotaru approached me and combed my hair. After she was done my hair was in a pretty braid. After Hotaru, Sumire was on me and she was putting my make-up on. When she finished, Aunt Kaoru or rather Mom looked at me.

"You look so perfect!" She squealed. She herself was pretty too, I could see that she was done. "Aoi! The dress! Hotaru! The veil!" Mom ordered.

"Here!" Aoi and Hotaru said as they walked to me with the clothes in hand. Aoi gave me the gown and my mom who was squealing with my new mom(Kaoru) dragged me into a room where I can change. She helped me change. When she finished she was teary-eyed.

"Mom?"

"Sorry. I was just thinking that my girl would be leaving me."

"Mom, you won't lose your girl. Think of it as gaining a new son with a sister and brother."

"You're right."

"What's taking you two so long?" Mom(Kaoru) asked.

"Aaaahhhh! Aunt Yuka, Don't cry! The make-up will wear off!" Sumire screamed.

"Yeah yeah, I know. No need to freak out. I won't let your hardwork go to the drain."

"Mikan?" Misaki said as she peeked. She was all done lacking the veil like I did.

"You look stunning, Misaki-nee." I complimented her.

"Not as much as you do." We giggled after she said that.

"Let's go down we have to put on your veils. They wedding starts in an hour and we still have to drive there." Mom said.

We all went down and Hotaru proceeded in putting up my veil along with Mom(Kaoru) and Anna. My mom, Nonoko and Sumire did Misaki's. Aoi was taking pictures all along.

"Where are the boys by the way?" I asked.

"They're in Hyuuga's place." Hotaru answered.

"Oh."

"What? Can't wait to see him?" she teased.

"Don't worry you'll see him soon." Anna said.

"Besides, I bet right now he's looking forward to seeing you too." Mom(Kaoru) said.

They finished putting mine after five minutes. I looked at my whole look at the mirror.

My veil was not covering my face yet, but I could see that my hair was in a neat greek-crown braid updo. My veil was fastened using white orchid clips my make-up complimented my natural beauty giving me a very mythical image. Mom(Kaoru) Looked at me from head to toe.

"Something's missing. Aoi, give me _that_ box." I looked in confusion as I wondered what _that_ was. Aoi came with a red box and she placed it on the table. "Mikan, I want you to wear this." She said as she put on me a necklace with a tear-shaped red-amber pendant on a silver chain. There was also a matching earring.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's the traditional family heirloom that is used by every woman that marries into the Hyuuga's. The red amber is the sign of the Hyuuga's after all. For me, I consider this as a symbol of you joining the Hyuuga family."

Tears started to build up in my eyes as I realized what she meant. "I-…"

"Aah! Mikan! You can't! the make-up will wear off!" Aoi axclaimed.

"What? Ah! Sorry."

"I guess we aren't the only ones being emotional here. Look over there with them Yuka." Mom said.

We looked at them and saw Misaki almost tearing up. On Misaki's neck was the family heirloom I've seen mom made Nobara wear too. The pendant was a tangerine sakura petal, which was the symbol of the Yukihara's. We giggled at the sight, they seemed to notice us and before we noticed it we were all laughing.

"Tomorrow, Mikan-nee will be a Hyuuga." Aoi said.

"Misaki-nee will be a Yukihara then, too." I said.

"We have an hour to go. We should get going." Hotaru said.

We all agreed to her suggestion and we went into the parking lot. Outside there were two cars for the brides and one more limo. My mom decided to ride with Misaki while Sumire volunteered to accompany them. With me were mom and Hotaru. The rest of the girls rode the limo. We drove for forty minutes until we arrived at the church.

If you ask why the church and not any other venue, well, although we have the power to do that, we wanted to spend at least this one event in private.

I saw Ruka and Youichi along with the other friends of Natsume who happen to be the escorts of my friends. My father and Natsume's were there too. When they saw our car approaching, my father ordered something to Youichi who went running inside. Youichi came back with Rei just as we arrived.

Mom opened the door and Dad(Ioran) peeked in.

"You look like a goddess, my dear." He said to Mom.

"Thank you. Is everyone there?" She responded.

"Now that all of you have arrived, we can start. Hey Mikan, you look wonderful my dear. Seeing that you are wearing the family heirloom makes it shine more, doesn't she dear?"

"Yes she does. Our boy has chosen well. We'll be leaving you then." Mom said as she exited the car.

My mom did too and so did the other girls on the other cars.

"Mikan, I wish you the best." Hotaru said as she exited the car.

As expected of my best friend, she still stoic even when I am about to be bound to another. I watched everyone outside as they lined up. I did not see Natsume, after all he and my brother would be in front as the grooms. The song played and I saw my mom and dad approach my car. I also saw Misaki's parents. When almost all the guests had entered, my dad opened the car and took a long good look at me.

"My baby looks like a goddess. You're all grown up. I'm losing you." He said as he started to tear up.

"Moron. We are not losing a daughter, we are gaining a son." My mom hit my dad in the head.

I giggled at their actions, I saw Misaki had also talked with her parents.

"Well, we have to go in now. You and Misaki enter after us. Bye for now, my little girl." My dad said as he covered my face with my veil.

I watched them go to Misaki's parent and walked up to enter the church. Misaki came to me.

"Let's go, Mikan."

I nodded and we rose up the stairs up the stairs to the doors, we saw our parents stop in the middle of the aisle. The church we were in was wide enough so it did not seem crowded. The song for our bridal march started, I glanced at Misaki and she did too. She smiled at me and we started walking together.

The walk was slow of course and my heart pounded in excitement and anxiety. We reached the middle where our parents were my I held my father's held out arm and my mom took my hand. We walked first before Misaki and her parents. Along the walk my mom and dad were quiet until we reached the altar.

Natsume walked up to my dad, my dad looked at me while he handed my hand over.

"Take care of my girl will you?" He told Natsume.

"I will swear it on this day in front of this altar and in front of all these people." Natsume replied.

My dad smiled at him and he left, my mom smiled at the both of us and left too. Natsume led me to the altar and we were followed by Misaki and my brother. Seeing that we were ready, the priest started the ceremony.

I did not heed the other parts of the ceremony, for some reason I was partly excited in giving the vows. After a few minutes and a lot of talking it was time to give the vows. As the older couple, my brother and Misaki went first. They had put on their rings and the priest signalled Natsume and I to start.

"I, Natsume Hyuuga, take you Mikan Yukihara to be my best friend, my faithful partner, and my one true love. I promise to encourage you and inspire you and to love you truly through good times and bad. I will forever be there to laugh with you, to lift you up when you are down and to love you unconditionally through all of our adventures in life together. And I promise to be with you even in your last days here." Natsume finished as he put the ring on my finger. When Natsume finished I began.

"I, Mikan Yukihara, choose you Natsume Hyuuga to be my forever beloved. I will be no one else's but yours. Loving what I know of you and trusting who you will become. I expect of you to carry out all of your promises to me. I will be your support even when others doubt you. I will be your pillar for eternity. I will take up the role of your best friend and your true love. I will be yours and you will be mine." I said as I looked at Natsume wide-eyed by my words. I put the ring on his finger, we faced the altar back again and the priest nodded.

"As the rings have been exchanged, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce these two couples husband and wife. Grooms you may now lift their veils and you may kiss your brides."

Natsume lifted my veil and whispered. "You look like a goddess, Mikan." I smiled at him as he pulled me to kiss him.

I heard cheers from the audience as Natsume pulled away. I glanced over at my brother and now, sister. Tsubasa had an arm over Misaki's waist. They looked at us too and we all started laughing. The rest of the afternoon was spent tending to guests. After the party, I was dead tired.

"Not so fast lady. You are sleeping at our mansion." Natsume said to me.

"What?"

"It's tradition for us Hyuuga's that the first night should be spent in the Hyuuga mansion."

"But-!"

"We have informed your family already. Now let's go." Natsume said as he carried me bridal style to the car.

"Way to go, newlyweds. Can't wait to sleep together?" Koko wolf whistled.

"Shut up, Yome." Natsume shouted back as he entered the car too.

I giggled.

"Shut up woman." He said as he started the engine and drove out.

"Angry already? I might go home in the middle of the night."

"I'll tie you up then."

I could not retort so I kept quiet the whole ride. When we arrived, Natsume went to my side and opened the door he handed the keys to a butler and he proceeded in carrying me bridal style. He carried me towards a room which I guessed was his. His room was not like any other boy's room, it was neat.

"Never thought my husband was such a neat freak."

"Tonight's going to be a long night for you woman."

"You should be wary of my condition."

"I am greatly aware." He placed me down on his bed.

He sat down beside me and pulled me for a kiss, I could feel the eagerness in his kiss.

_(A/N: I leave the rest to your imaginations. This is a rated T story to remind you.)_

_**I had the best day of my life. Tonight I spend it with you. Could nothing go wrong?**_

* * *

><p>DAYS OF A DYING GIRL 20 : MARRIED<p>

"Tomorrow school is back." I whined to Aoi.

"Mikan-nee, you have to finish your college."

"But still~"

"What's my wife whining so early in the morning?" Natsume said as he hugged me from the back.

"She does not want to go to school." Mom answered.

"Don't you want to stay with me?" Natsume asked.

"I don't know how to react as a married student." I replied.

"It's common for children from our families to be married this early." Mom said. "Anyway, we, your parents have a present for you. We'll be meeting with Yuka and Izumi this afternoon."

"Can I go with you?" Aoi asked.

"Well yeah, we are going to have a party as friends there too."

"We are going to have a party there?" I asked.

"Why? What is your present for us anyway?" Natsume asked.

"That's a secret."

"I'm thinking their present is our own house." Natsume whispered to my ear.

"Hey what are you two whispering bout there? No secrets in this house." Mom said with a raised eyebrow.

"You words have backfired you mom." Natsume retorted and I giggled.

"Damn, you two are smart."

"We are children of rich business owners, of course we are smart." Natsume retorted back.

Mom sank in the dumps as we laughed.

"Lunch is ready. I let them set it outside. We'll have a feast out – Did I miss anything?" Dad asked seeing us laughing.

His expression caused Natsume and I to crack up again.

"Look at these two, their minds run in the same path." Dad said. "Stop this racket now, let's go."

"Sure. I'll inform Yuka that we will be going to their house now." Mom said.

We went to our cars. Mom and Dad to theirs with Aoi, Natsume and I used his car. We drove for twenty minutes and when we arrived at our Mansion, everyone was buzzing about.

"What's going on?" I asked my mom who was ordering some staff.

"Nothing much, just moving these stuffs."

"But they're mine." I complained.

"Yes."

"What's going on really?" I asked as Natsume went to us.

"Hello you two. Just get inside. Kaoru and I will handle this."

"But-!" I tried to protest but both moms had already pushed Natsume and I inside.

When we were inside, Natsume asked.

"What's wrong with everybody?"

"I don't know."

Natsume and I waited for everything to calm down until our moms and dads went in.

"Are you two ready?"

"Why?" Natsume asked.

"We are going somewhere."

"Where?"

"It's a secret for us to hide and for you to find."

"Hn?"

"Oh, stop being like that, Natsume! Just follow." His mom whined.

"Fine." Natsume stood while pulling me with him.

We rode his car and followed suit as the cars of our parents drove ahead.

"I wonder where we are going." I asked aloud.

"I have no idea too."

After that exchange, I stayed quiet the whole drive which was more or less an hour. It was midday when we arrived. We arrived at what seemed like a… a mansion?

"Is that-?"

I saw Hotaru and our friends with my siblings. Our parents drove their cars to the lot and parked there. We followed them and went out ourselves when the people waiting in front of the house saw us, they screamed.

"SURPRISE!"

Natsume and I looked at each other.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked when we approached the front door.

"This is our gift for you." I heard my mom say.

"Do you like it?" Mom asked.

"Like it? We did not expect this at all." I answered.

"Will Mikan and I be alone in this place?"

"Well, there are maids and the lot, besides you two will be in school."

"This is your house now. Happy marriage Natsume, Mikan."

"You bought us a house. How about Onii-chan and Misaki-nee?"

"Well, we actually live next door." Tsubasa laughed.

"Eh?"

"Why are we talking here outside? Let's get in. it's hot out here." Hotaru complained.

We laughed at her proposal then went in.

"This is so much. Thank you, Mom and Dad. I said.

"Yeah thank you mom and dad." Natsume added.

"Now, let's party!" Aoi screamed.

We laughed and music started playing. Wow! They came ready. That afternoon was spent partying at our mansion. I have such wonderful parents.

_**I don't have anything else to ask. My family is wonderful as itself. My friends are caring enough and I have my loving husband. Everything is perfect, or so I think it is.**_

* * *

><p>Hey guys, I feel like this story has been rushed. Please review your thoughts; I would really love to hear them please. I have two more chapters to go. I thank you for reading and rating and for following.<p>

Ja ne~

Signing out~ FrozenCrimsonCroissant


	5. Chapter 5

I'm baaack~ Sorry for the late update. I was caught up in school. Since it is the last quarter and all. But now, I'm back.

_**StarElsie:**__ Yes! They did! Yay! I was kind of shaking while typing it. I couldn't believe I was writing a wedding scene and I kept asking my mom questions. I am that updated in wedding happenings since the last time I attended a wedding was when I was still six and I was a flower girl and that was what? I think ten years ago? The horror of thinking about it hahaha. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and sorry about the disappointment when I posted just the note. Hehe._

_**XNatsumeXMikanX: **__Hey! Thanks for reviewing. And I know right, this is sad. But it just happened to be like that since I wrote it when I had lonely issues. I'm sharing too much sorry. I'm even having a hard time writing this now since maybe I would end up writing a suicidal story for Natsume but I have other plans for him._

_**pretty-awesome-girl11d7:**__ Hey! Thanks for reviewing. Yeah I was happy after I updated it too. I actually finished it on Christmas day but then, internet was slow and I couldn't update._

_**AnimeBestie: **__I love your review. Actually I planned something which will be mentioned in the 29__th__ and 30__th__ day. Look forward to it. Mikan will still die and the 30__th__ chappie or day is somewhat in Natsume's POV and it will happen years after, which is Mikan's anniversary then Natsume will visit her and oops. Omigosh! I said too much. Anywee, Thanks again. And about your ideas, instead of fair or a school festival, I planned an amusement park._

_**Crimson and Raven:**__ Your name describes Natsume hahaha. I can't have Mikan have that much kids. She would have to be thousands of years old to have that many. Thanks for reviewing. Knowing your thoughts about this is kind of a relief for me and also an encouragement. Thanks._

_**chikuura: **__Your review kind of made me smile. Hahahah. I have plan for her. Thanks for reviewing and for being patient, too._

_**sweet little:**__ Sempai! Hello! You read my other story? Thank you. Hahahahaha. As of the topic about the cure, I am zipping my mouth since I have almost revealed something when I replied to __**AnimeBestie**__'s review. Well actually, I think I could have meant it though for reviewing and waiting sempai._

_Thanks for those who read, followed, favorited(Is this even a word?) and reviewed. Please continue supporting/reading DAYS OF A DYING GIRL._

Sorry for being noisy. Anyway, here's the chapter.

DAYS OF A DYING GIRL 21 : DAY-OFF

I woke up at the sound of birds chirping outside. I opened an eye to peek, as I fully awoke I felt something heavy over my waist.

I wanted to scream as the "someone" stirred beside me. I turned around to see the peaceful sleeping face of Natsume. I gave a sigh of relief when I saw his face.

I forgot that I was a Mrs. Hyuuga already. I smiled as I remembered the fact that I had been a married girl – scratch that - lady already.

Natsume opened an eye and smiled as he saw me staring at him.

"Awake already, my queen?" He asked.

"Why, I was about to scream 'rape', my king."

"And why may I ask?"

"Because your hand was draped over my waist and I still have not registered in my mind that I am a married woman already."

"You should get used to it." He said kissing my forehead.

"Well, I would need time, my king." I said.

"We should have breakfast now. Its past ten." He said as he glanced at the clock on our bedside table.

"Yeah we should. I'll take a shower first." I said standing up.

"Meet me downstairs."

"Okay." I entered the bathroom and did all the girly stuffs I needed to do.

After what seemed like ten minutes, I finished. I went down to the kitchen to discover it abuzz and loud. I opened the door to the dining are to find the whole gang in pairs complete there.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked.

"They slept over. Turned out I did not have to order breakfast because they had ordered the cook themselves." I walked over to where Natsume was and sat at the chair across him which was mine.

"Slept over?"

"You slept early last night so you did not know. Actually your parents are in Tsubasa and Misaki's place." Hotaru explained.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I asked.

"Nothing, idiot. Classes start tomorrow. And you need to rest, my brother says you have to since you have been doing tiring activities for three-well actually a week to be precise." Hotaru said.

"So what now?"

"You spend your day with Natsume cause Ruka and I have a date today." Hotaru said.

"Us too." The other three pairs answered in chorus.

"Spend today with your husband Mrs. Mikan." Sumire teased.

"You both haven't had time for yourselves because of the preparations and the after parties." Anna added.

"We are leaving after finishing our food." Nonoko finished.

Without me knowing, I gave a displeased look. Natsume noticed noticed this of course.

"Are you okay?"

"Ah-Yes, I am." I said as I snapped from my thoughts.

"Don't you like to bond with me?" he gave an adorable look which I can compare to a puppy's.

"Of course I like to. It's just-" I couldn't tell him that I feel awkward being a married woman and my friends are trying to act differently because of my change in status from single to married.

By now, the gang was looking at Natsume and I.

"Oi, baka. You are finally with your husband and besides we will all be together tomorrow. Well, except for Ruka of course but we will have fun okay?" Hotaru said.

"Guys, Yuu and I will go first, we had an appointment with someone and it's almost time so we have to go."

"Okay." I said.

The whole gang left and Natsume and I were left alone.

"Now what do we do? I don't want to get out." I said.

"How about a movie marathon?" Natsume asked with a smile.

"Sure." I said with little enthusiasm.

We walked through hallways until we arrived to the movie room. I sat immediately on the sofa.

"Don't you want to choose the movie?" Natsume asked.

"You do it. I'm fine as long as you don't choose a horror one. It's bad for my condition."

"Okay."

Natsume went through DVDs until he stopped with one in hand. I was curious as to what it was but I was too lazy to bother. Natsume played the DVD and sat comfortably beside me. During the first parts, I was so caught up in it until we reached the middle and I started to lose interest. I leaned back to the chair with my head on Natsume's outstretched arm. Little did I know that I had fallen asleep.

As I woke, I saw the screen flashing with the credits section, the movie had ended. I looked up to Natsume and saw him staring at me.

"What?" I asked, wide-eyed.

"You really are cute when you sleep."

"Were you staring at me the whole time?"

"Actually, just a few minutes ago, when the movie was about to end and I was gonna ask you what you think of it."

"Oh."

"Should I ask snacks to be brought here? It's past three."

"Past three? What time did we start watching?"

"I think it was 12:30?"

"What time did we wake up?"

"Twelve, I think? It was lunch when we woke up."

"Really?"

"I asked the maids to bring up sweets for you. Let's watch another movie before dinner?"

"We don't have anything else to do anyway."

"You don't have any homework do you?"

"Nope. I had done it before the start of the wedding preparations."

"Then nothing."

This time I stood and chose the movie.

"Now, I choose. Your movie was boring."

"You insult me." Natsume sarcastically replied.

"I'm your wife, its fine."

I found a movie to my liking and played it. At the same time, the maids had come up and placed the snacks. The head butler came to tell us news.

"Master, your parents said they are going to spend dinner here."

"Okay, prepare what is needed."

"As you wish."

The butler exited and we watched the second movie already, this time it was Natsume who slept. He looked so peaceful. I noticed my phone vibrate and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Mikan?"

"Yes, Mom(Kaoru)."

"We are spending dinner over there. Is it fine?"

"Of course. Natsume had the food prepared already."

"Oh, okay. What are you two doing now?"

"Watching a movie but Natsume fell asleep."

"Oh. Have you? Oh nevermind."

"What is it?"

"I'll ask when the two of you are there."

"Okay."

"Bye. See you later."

"Bye, mom."

_**Time skip**_

The movie was about to end when Natsume stirred awake.

"What a nice movie."

"What a nice comment when you actually slept."

"You noticed? Anyway-…" he stopped when I flinched as I felt a pang in my chest.

"What's wrong? Are you having an attack again?"

"No, it's gone." I said truthfully.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"Okay. Just tell me if you are in pain."

"Yeah."

"Let's go prepare it's almost time for dinner."

We prepared dinner, well, actually, the maids prepared dinner and Natsume and I readied ourselves. We stayed at the living room after that and waited for our parents to arrive.

When our parents arrived. Youichi and Aoi were with them and also Rei and Nobara. We exchanged greetings and went to the dining room when the door bell rang. Natsume volunteered to open it and we continued on to the ding room. As we seated ourselves, Natsume entered with Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa and Misaki behind him.

"Hotaru! Ruka!" I exclaimed.

"Aunt Yuka invited us. Do you have crabs?" Hotaru asked.

"What are you a married woman?" Natsume retorted as he sat at the seat beside me.

"Shut the crap, Hyuuga." Hotaru retorted back.

"I-…" I put my hand on Natsume's shoulder before he could continue. He understood immediately what I meant. I'm so lucky to have him as a husband.

"I'll have it prepared, Hotaru." I signalled to the maid who seemed to have heard the conversation and hurried along to the kitchen.

The other foods were served and we ate, except for Hotaru who insisted on waiting for her crabs.

When Hotaru filled herself as she received her crabs, my mom cleared her throat.

"I have something to say."

"What is it mom?"

"You know, Uncle Narumi, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, he is opening an amusement park on Thursday night and I think we might be too busy at that time. So I thought that maybe if you don't mind, you guys can attend the opening. Youichi, Aoi, Ruka, Hotaru Natsume and Mikan. Can you?"

"Why us?" Youichi asked.

"Who else can I ask?"

"How about excluding Aoi and I?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I already said that you six will go. Plus, don't be a kill sport. You know how much your Uncle Naru like to make little children smile."

"Ugh. Fine." Youichi grunted.

"No more complaints?"

"None!" I shouted happily before anyone could say anything.

"I did not say I agree to this." Hotaru said.

"Come one, Imai. Just to make Mikan happy." Natsume said.

"That idiot is happy enough with you already."

"No, actually not, Hotaru. Natsume and I were bored to death here today." I said.

"Anyway, why not ask Aniki, mom? He has children." Youichi asked.

"Well, it so happens that their flight back to America is on Wednesday."

"Okay."

I continued on my food and the other continue their other talks. As I looked down, my vision got a little hazy and my hands fell numb. I dropped my spoon which gained the attention of everyone.

"Are you alright, Mikan?"

"I think I'll go up to the room."

"I'll accompany you."

"No. Stay here Natsume. I'll be fine. I'll rest now. Good night everyone."

I walked up to my room without another word.

That night I slept in a dizzy state.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I wish this is not yet the time.<strong>_

DAYS OF A DYING GIRL 22 : SCHOOL

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, I slid my hands beside me to feel warmth but there was no one beside me. I jolted up as Natsume opened the bathroom door.

"Awake already? Are you okay now?"

I nodded. I was speechless but it was because of relief.

"Your turn for the bath. We have school today."

"I know. You don't have to remind me." I stood up and went inside the bathroom. Why had I felt like Natsume left me?

I turned the shower on and finished what I needed to. When I finished, I fished out for what to wear. I went to down to eat dinner when I felt complete in my routine.

"What's for breakfast? Are there sweets?" I asked.

"Sweets?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah, I want them."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I say so."

"Aw, come on. Please?" I asked making puppy eyes.

"Still no. Hurry up, I don't want to be late."

"Why are you so grumpy today?"

"I just want to avoid fangirls."

"But-!"

"No more buts. Hurry up." He said and I quietly ate my breakfast.

When we finished, we drove to school through Natsume's car and through the whole ride, silence enveloped us until Natsume talked when we neared the school.

"We have two periods that we are together. During breaks, we should always be together, kay?"

"Okay." I obediently replied, I had a feeling that today wouldn't be so peaceful.

We entered the parking lot and Natsume offered to bring my bag.

When we stepped inside the school building, everyone stared at us. I guess coming to school is always a burden for me. For years I had endured coming here even if I knew that I won't be able to finish it anyway.

"Hey? Why did they come together?" I heard a girl whisper to her friend.

"Didn't you know? She is the Mikan Yukihara. And she wed with Natsume Hyuuga three days ago, for a merge."

"She can't be the Yukihara Mikan. She is too plain. I have to admit she has a fashion sense but her hair is too - well, you know." _I know about my hair, but I like to keep it up._

"No that is her, we just did not notice her much, but she is a very smart girl. Look she wears glasses. I wonder if they are real ones?" _Seriously?_

"But you know, actually she seems to smile more. She used to have a – never mind." _What does she mean by that?_

"But I have to admit that she really is plain, it's like she is at home tying her hair up with just a stick, without ornaments." _I don't like ornaments. Can't these girls get a clue? I prefer the natural look than to cover my face with thick make-up and look like a clown._

I heard them banter about me until I felt Natsume's arm around my waist.

"Why is your hair still up?"

"I want it this way."

"I don't like it." He said while pulling the stick off my hair. My waist-long hair fell.

"Why did she put down her hair? Did she hear us?" I heard them say.

Before I could retort, Natsume beat me to it.

"I don't know if she did but I did." He looked to me and added. "Take off those glasses, you don't need them anyway."

"But-!"

"No buts, Mikan."

"Okay." I took off my glasses to reveal my hazel eyes. The girls in front of me were speechless.

"There, now see her face? That is my wife, Mikan Hyuuga. Don't even make a mistake about that." Natsume pulled me by the waist to our classroom, we had the first subject together.

The next period, Hotaru was with me and she was shocked to see me with my hair down in a public place. But she was kind of pissed with the flirty looks the boys were giving and the envious glares given by girls. She couldn't take it anymore and since nobody was paying to the attention to the teacher she snapped.

"Will you people listen to the lesson and stop staring at Mikan. For the girls' information, Mikan has looked like that since and there was no surgery involved. For the boys to know, Mikan is no longer available for she is taken. She is Hyuuga's property, okay?"

"What do you mean by Hyuuga?" A girl asked.

"She is no longer Mikan Yukihara but she is Mikan Yukihara Hyuuga." Hotaru said then sat on her chair.

"I don't believe that. Sir, can you prove that?" the girl asked the dumbfounded teacher.

"Yes, Mikan is Mr. Hyuuga's wife already. They were wed three days ago. I was even ne to witness it. Now, if you please, sit down Ms. Amano." The teacher proved Hotaru and continued with his lesson.

For the rest of the morning classes, Anna and Nonoko had to protect me for second period.

Sumire did for the third, by lunch they were all pissed and Koko had to calm Sumire while Hotaru called Ruka.

At lunch we were still stared at and I can't help feeling awkward. I finished my lunch and went to class with Koko this time. For the next period I had Hotaru, but those what happened in morning still occurred. For the last period, I was with Natsume and it was economics.

He too, couldn't stand the whispers from both the girls and boys.

He stood from his seat.

"Will all of you shut up? Whoever thinks about flirting with Mikan shall die and you fangirls of mine, give up."

"Why Natsume-sama?"

"Because she is my wife."

"What?"

"We don't believe you."

"Then I'll prove it to you." Natsume pulled me up and crashed his lips to mine. I was shocked at first but kissed back.

"That's not enough."

"Then, will you tell them sir?" Natsume asked the teacher.

"Mikan is Mikan Yukihara Hyuuga. So everyone please pipe down and listen to the lesson already."

The rest of the days went like that and I asked Natsume if we could go home earlier.

When we arrived home, I skipped dinner which Nastume was so opposed to. I slept early that night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I feel so tired but I will try for my loved ones.<strong>_

DAYS OF A DYING GIRL 23 : FIGHT

"Shut up, Koko! I don't want to talk to you." Sumire screamed from the other side of the table.

"Come on, Permy. She was just a friend."

"I don't believe you!"

"Permy~"

"No! Don't call me that. It's Shouda-san for you."

"I – But permy, I told you she was just a friend."

"Don't come near me."

I stood from my chair and so did Hotaru we were together in the next period after all.

"Anna, Nonoko. I leave them to you. They're giving Mikan a heart attack." Hotaru said.

We exited the canteen and went waiting for the bell to ring in the classroom. Hotaru seemed a little off, and she kept on glancing at her watch. I'm guessing she has a date with Ruka tonight. The bell rang as student shuffled in followed by the teacher.

The rest of the afternoon I spent in silence. As class ended, we were enveloped by Sumire and Koko's love quarrel.

Natsume could not take it so he pulled me into the car and drove off. Whatever happened to their fight, I guess I had to find out tomorrow.

For dinner tonight, Misaki ate with us since Tsubasa had a meeting and won't be eating dinner at home.

We ate and Misaki bid goodbye and reminded me that Aniki and Nobara were leaving tomorrow.

I slept hugging Natsume tightly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I have to be strong because Aniki won't be here to help Natsume support me anymore.<strong>_

DAYS OF A DYING GIRL 24 : LEAVING

"Nobara-nee, I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too, Mikan."

"Auntie Mikan! Uncle Nachume!" Shiro and Haru cried. "We mish you."

"Yah me too." Natsume knelt to hug them.

"Natsume." Rei called out. "Take care of my sister."

"Yeah I will." Natsume stood and hugged me by the waist.

Rei carried both Shiro and Haru effortlessly. And Nobara picked her hand-carry bag.

"Flight for America, now boarding." The PA announced.

"We have to go. Bye."

"Tell mom and dad, goodbye. It's a shame for they had a sudden emergency meeting."

"Yeah."

"Anyway, Bye now."

They waved goodbye and went to their door.

Natsume and I went home after eating dinner with Misaki and Tsubasa.

"I miss my nephews."I murmured when I changed into my night gown.

"Come here." Natsume said whilst sitting on the bed.

I lay down and snuggled close to him. I slept peacefully and warm in the embrace of my husband that night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I miss my brother but I have my husband beside me.<strong>_

DAYS OF A DYING GIRL 25 : PARK

"Hotaru, Its time to go." I called out.

Today is the day when we go to the amusement park after all.

Ruka and Natsume were waiting for us outside beside their cars. I skipped to where Natsume was.

"Where are Youichi and Aoi?" I asked.

"Youichi is driving there."

"With dad's car?"

"Maybe. Let's go. It's already past six and the opening starts at seven."

"Why the hurry?"

"Well, we are the representative of the Hyuuga and Yukihara families. We should hurry. It would be bad for the family's reputation if their representatives are late."

"Okay."

We drove to the park with Ruka's car in suit. We stopped by shop to change into a more formal clothing. When we arrived, we were welcomed by Uncle Narumi and he led us to a table enough for six and we saw Youichi and Aoi already there.

"Hey, Nii-san! Mikan-neechan!" Aoi screamed in delight. I waved and Natsume nodded.

"Don't shout. You're being too noisy." Youichi scolded.

"Can't I be happy to see nii-chan and neechan?"

"Whatever." Youichi sighed. "Hey Nee-chan."

"Hello to the two of you. You look stunning, Aoi. Presentable are we You-chan?"

Shut up, nee-chan."

"Thanks, neechan." Aoi smiled. "You two are also stunning."

Hotaru and Ruka appeared behind us.

"You look good, Hotaru-nee."

"So do you, Aoi."

"Okay, everyone. We are about to start the opening program and I would like you all to have a seat." Narumi spoke through the microphone.

We all took our seats.

'First of all, I want to thank all of you for coming to this event. Unfortunately, my two biggest investors couldn't come but I am happy to welcome their children who came to represent them. Please help me welcome, the children of Yukihara Yuka and Kaoru Hyuuga. Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga, Aoi Hyuuga and Youichi Yukihara." Everyone broke into applause.

"Will the newlyweds come on stage please?"

We stood up and walked to the stage.

"You did not have to do that actually, Uncle Narumi. These people were present at our wedding." I joked when I got hold of the mic. Every one broke into laughter.

"I guess they should have already know who these Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga were since you had said that my mom was absent." Natsume added and everyone laughed again.

"Look at these two, their minds work in the same way." Narumi teased and everyone lughed.

"I know right?" I said.

"My dad said the same thing." Natsume affirmed.

"Well, anyway, how about we let our couple here experience the park first. Turn the lights on." On cue, the park was lit with colourful lights. "We have reserved a place where the two of you could spend the night together, after all this opening is my gift for you. Mr. Nogi and Ms. Imai? We also reserved a place for you two. "Aoi and Youichi? I have somewhere fun for your age."

"You did not have to do that, Uncle."

"I'ts fine. Our guests will approve of it too.

"Of course we do."

"Have fun, young ones."

A worker came and led us to place with dinner served in candlelight. Hotaru and Ruka were led by a different servant to another place and so were Aoi and Youichi.

"Wow. I get to spend the night with you." Natsume said.

"As if we don't every day."

"You jest, my queen." Music played in the background and Natsume took me by the waist.

We swayed to the tune and when we got tired, that was when we decided to eat. We talked about different things during the meal and after that, Natsume proposed to ride the ferris wheel.

The servant led us to the said ride and we rode it. The sight below us was so beautiful. When we reached the top, Natsume pulled me close and kissed me. He pulled away when we were almost at the bottom.

"I love you so much, my queen."

"So do I."

When we reached the bottom, Hotaru and rest were waiting for us.

"How was the surprise?" Aoi asked.

"Surprise?"

"I guess they were busy staring at each other that they did not notice the fireworks when they reached the top." Hotaru teased. And I blushed at her statement.

"There were fireworks?"

"Yes there were, idiot."

"I did not notice."

Suddenly, I felt dizzy and my knees fell numb as a sharp pain shot my chest.

"Mikan?" Natsume said as he caught me when I fell.

"It…hurts." I said as I clutched on my chest.

"What?"

"Natsu…me…" I said as unconsciousness enveloped me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just when I was so happy, why did it have to hurt again?<strong>_

_Hey guys! I am so sorry if this seemed kind of rushed. I was typing it in a hurry. I am so sorry for making the park thingy end up sad. I had to type this within two hours which is really hard. Anyway, thanks for waiting ever so patiently and please leave a review._

_Ja ne~!_

_Singning out – FrozenCrimsonCroissant ^.^_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey this is the last chappie guys.

_Guest: No honeymoon. I'm so sorry. I wanted to have that but I could not think of how to do it. Thanks for reviewing._

_Pretty-awesome-girl11d7: she died sorry. Hahaha. Thanks for reviewing._

_Now on with the story._

* * *

><p>DAYS OF A DYING GIRL 26 : CRAVING<p>

I woke up with the smell medicine stuck in my nose. I slowly opened my eyes to let it adjust to the light. When my eyes were fully open, everything I saw was white. I looked around the room only to find no one with me. I wanted to get up but my body felt heavy. An oxygen mask was on my face.

"_Don't worry about it."_

"_Brother, are you sure of that?"_

I listened to the voices of the people outside. From what I could infer, it was Hotaru and her brother, Subaru.

"_Yes, I am."_

"_That's good news. Shouldn't we tell them?"_

"_No, not yet. I want to tell them on her supposed to be last day."_

"_Why?"_

"_I have one other good news for them too."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Mikan is-…"_

"_Hotaru, Natsume is bringing dinner over. What would you want?" _Ruka interrupted what Subaru was gonna say.

"_You have such good timing, bunny boy."_

"_Did I interrupt something?"_

"_Something very important for me about Mikan."_

"_Really? What is it?"_

"_I have to go Hotaru, I am being called for. I'll text you the news." _From the footsteps I could hear, it seemed like Subaru left.

"_So Ruka, tell that Natsume that he should order me twenty full plates of crabs."_

"_Isn't that too much?"_

"_Well, he made you interrupt something important so he better pay up." _

"_We better check on Mikan now."_

I heard the door knob twist and Hotaru came in with Ruka.

"Mikan? How long were you awake?"

"Just now."

Hotaru looked at me suspiciously. "Okay."

She seated on the couch and picked her phone.

"Mikan, would you like something to eat?"

"Fluff puffs."

"I'll ask Natsume if he agrees."

"No. Buy them yourselves."

"I'll try."

"Why are you so grouchy?" Hotaru asked.

"What?" I said darkly.

"Nevermind. Ruka, force Hyuuga to do her bidding."

"Okay. I'll call him outside."

Ruka went out to call Natsume and from what I hear in Ruka's muffled voices, Natsume argued with him. I stopped listening halfway through and laid down.

"What's wrong?"

"I wanna sleep. Tell Natsume to wake me up later. And **softly**." I said sternly and slept.

(Time skip)

"-kan. Mikan, wake up."

"What?"

"It's time for dinner. You have to eat your dinner before I give you your fluff puffs."

"Natsume?"

"Yup, it's me."

"I don't want to eat dinner."

"You have to. It's not meat anyway, I especially bought celery for you. I know you don't like to eat meat especially in the hospital."

"But-!"

"No more arguing. Eat!"

His voice sounded so stern that I had to obey. Darn it. What's wrong with me? First, I crave for fluff puffs so much. Second, I am so grouchy like I am having PMS. Wait.

"Natsume what date is today?"

"Why?"

"Just answer the damn question."

"Oh, relax. The twenty-sixth why?"

"Shoot."

"Mikan?"

Shit. I'm supposed to be bleeding already since yesterday. Damn. This has never happened before.

_(A/N: I'll leave what this means for you to find out. If there are people who do not understand what bleeding and PMS are yet, ask your older sisters or some other older girls.)_

_**Damn. Could it be? But it's such a pity, I have days more left.**_

* * *

><p>DAYS OF A DYING GIRL 27 : SUFFERING<p>

"This is your fiftieth box, Mikan. No more."

"Natsume~ Come on. Don't be a killjoy."

"Why do you like them so much anyway?"

"Because they're sweet."

"Disgusting, is the right word for them. Cottony and it sticks to your mouth. Did you even drink water?"

"What did you say about them?"

"Disgusting, Cottony and Sticky?"

"Take it back."

"What?"

"I said take it back."

"You crying now?"

"…"

"Mikan, they're just junk food."

"…"

"You have to eat something healthier to keep your strength up."

"Why do I have to eat healthily when I am just going to die two days from now?!"

"What did you say?"

"I'm dying Natsume. This is the only pleasure I ask for. You may say that I act like a pregnant woman because of these cravings but what if I am. Didn't it ever occur to you that I am currently suffering because I know that even if I am pregnant, I can't even live until this baby would be born?!"

"What?"

"I might be pregnant Natsume. But I have two days left. A baby develops for nine months and I can't even live for until that time."

"What makes you say that you are pregnant?"

"You doubt me, Natsume? I am a lady and I haven't bled for three days. If you even know what that means. I think you do, Aoi experiences this after all.

"What? Bled? For three days?"

"Yes. And what makes me sad is that if this hunch is true, I can't jump up and down like other mothers-to-be do. I can't rejoice because I am dying, along with this innocent unborn hunch."

"Mikan-"

"Don't try to comfort me now, Natsume. The only thing that can make me happy now, is a miracle - a miracle that I can somehow live for a year or maybe just nine months until this hunch is born."

"…"

"This talk is over. I want to rest. Don't even wake me up for dinner."

And just like that I slept until morning.

_**I hope that this hunch is true and as well I do not. Is it okay to wish for a miracle to happen?**_

* * *

><p>DAYS OF A DYING DIRL 28 : FIXED<p>

"Mikan? What happened to you and Natsume? He did not come home yesterday as what Tsubasa and Misaki said."

"We had a fight. What should I do Hotaru?" I whined.

"Apologize."

"What?"

"Who started the fight?"

"Me."

"See? That's why, apologize."

"But-"

"If I know Hyuuga, he is sulking somewhere now."

"How?"

"You really are an idiot. I'll call him and you should tell him that you have something to say to him."

Hotaru dialled on her phone and listened to it for a few minutes.

"Hyuu-"

"…_(beep)"_

Hotaru frowned and kept her phone.

"Did he just drop on me?"

"What?"

"He dropped it. Give me your phone."

"Why?"

"I'll call him with it, dummy. This time I'm putting it on speaker."

Hotaru dialled Natsume's number.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

"_Mikan? Mikan? You finally called me. I was afraid that you might drop it if I called you. I'm really sorry. I'll buy you as much fluff puffs that you want right now."_

"Hyuuga."

"_Imai? Where is Mikan?"_

"Right here listening."

"_Let me talk to her."_

"No can do."

"_Please Imai. I need to apologize to her."_

"How much?"

"_What?"_

"How much will you pay for it?"

"_Fifty crabs in a plate just the way you like them."_

"I want **fifty** plates full of crabs."

"_Whatever. I just need to talk to her." _I could hear his desperateness in his voice.

"Then talk."

"_What? I'm not talking to you. I need to talk with Mikan. Not you."_

"That's why talk, you douche."

"_Where is Mikan?"_

"Right here, Natsume." I said in a stern voice.

"_Mikan? Mikan I am so sorr-"_

"Don't apologize over the phone, if you want to then come personally." I turned to Hotaru. "Drop it."

She pressed a button and the call ended.

"I thought you were going to apologize."

"I'll apologize personally."

"Well, if I know Hyuuga, he would arrive at about five minutes. He's just with Ruka and Ruka had texted me awhile ago that they were on the way here already."

"What? You could have just told me to wait."

"Well, I actually sent Ruka to talk some sense into Natsume because I know that that idiot would be sulking in some dark alley right now."

"Well-"

Before I could continue, the door opened with a bang as a panting Natsume appeared.

"That was earlier than scheduled." Hotaru glanced at her watch. "Wow, you cut it off by two minutes and forty seconds. Well done, Hyuuga."

"What are talking about? Whatever. Mikan-" He walked to the bed where I was at.

"Natsume, please, don't apologize."

"What?"

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"But last night I-!"

"I'm the one who needs to apologize. I was too grouchy and I went too far. I was the one at fault, not you."

"But I am still at fault. I should have stayed quiet instead."

"I hate to interrupt but if you hadn't said anything, Mikan would be stuffin' her face full of those junk by now." Hotaru intervened.

"Yeah. Anyway why are intervening? This is a couple's quarrel so keep off, Imai."

"Well, if Ruka was here, we could start our own argument and fight of it too. Where is he anyway?"

"Stuck in traffic."

"Well, I guess I have to go then. Bye Mikan. Make sure you two are fine by tomorrow. I expect good news will be told to you."

"Good news? What kind?"

"The kind I'd like to keep as a secret. Bye."

Before we could ask anymore, she left. That left Natsume and I in a confused state with the argument long forgotten.

Natsume walked to me and embraced me tightly.

"Mikan I love you so much."

"I do love you as well, Natsume."

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"I'll never love a girl other than you like this."

"..."

"Mikan?"

"But what if it is your child?"

"I'll love her double and yours will be triple."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thank you, Natsume."

_**I could never really ask for a better and perfect husband than you. You are already as perfect as you can be. I will love you for all eternity even when I go to the other side.**_

* * *

><p>DAYS OF A DYING GIRL 29 : NEWS<p>

I woke up with Natsume holding my hand while sleeping beside my bed. I have been in this bed for three days. Natsume was with me all the way through except when he has to go to school or to buy food or to maybe attend to his parents pleads about the business.

I reached over to brush a hair from his face, he stirred but he did not wake up. He must have really stayed up taking care of me.

"_One more day, Natsume."_ I whispered with a sad face.

Natsume opened an eye slowly, as he saw that I was awake he opened both eyes.

"You're awake."

"How long were you awake?"

"Just now. What do you want, my queen?"

"I don't know why, but I am craving for fluff puffs all of a sudden."

"Again? Fine, I'll buy it for you." He said with a playful smirk.

Natsume went out and I was left alone in the room. I started to read a book when the nurse went inside for her daily rounds while I was reading.

Suddenly, I did not want to read the book anymore. The protagonist was in a condition just like mine but she ignored all the care the people around her gave to her, just like how I first was. For me, I realized it and I accepted their care but the girl here in this story hid her pain and endured it.

I was almost done with it but I knew how it would end if she continued being like that. She would die of her ailment without knowing that a lot of people actually cared for her.

"Mrs. Hyuuga?"

"Eh? What? Sorry."

"Are you uncomfortable being called, 'Mrs. Hyuuga'?"

"No but, thinking that I do not have more years to enjoy that name, just makes me sad."

The nurse gave me a sympathetic smile, she uttered no words more but she just finished her job and left.

I picked the remote from the bedside and turned on the television. The first I saw was the news of the successful merge of the Yukihara and Hyuuga corporations. The name was changed to 'Akane' though I don't know why.

I fell asleep while watching and when I woke up, Natsume was there. This time he was in front of the laptop screen typing away.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Mom wanted a report for the -"

"Where's my fluff puffs?"

Natsume chuckled. He stood from his seat and went over the table. He took a box and opened it whilst handing it to me.

"You know, you are craving quite lot, my wife." Natsume said seeing me gobble up the whole box.

"I don't know the reason myself. What's for dinner?"

"You're eating more than normal."

"Really? I feel like I need more."

"You-"

Before he could continue, a knock was heard on the door.

"Come in." I said.

Subaru-nii entered the room with a small smile painted in his features.

"Hello, you two. I can see that you two are so lively. And you will be livelier of the news I have for you."

"Is it good?"

"You can say it is. Well actually, both are."

"Both?"

"Yes there are two."

"What is it?"

"Well…"

_**What could the news be that it can make me happy on my last day.**_

* * *

><p>NATSUME'S POV<p>

_(FIVE YEARS LATER)_

I stared down the stone grave in front of me, on it was written the name of my beloved.

_**In this grave is kept the body of a wife, a daughter, a sister and a mother.**_

_**MIKAN YUKIHARA HYUUGA**_

_**May she rest in peace.**_

_**BORN JAN X, XXXX**_

_**DIED MAR X, XXXX**_

I stared at the inscriptions for long time and thought of her, I thought of my beautiful wife, Mikan.

"Ne~!" My thoughts were interrupted by a high-pitched voice behind me.

"What do you want?" I asked with pure gentleness in my voice.

"Why are you staring at that stone?" I could hear the pout in her voice.

This time I turned to see my companion. This little girl was her exact replica except for her eyes, which glowed like they were in an argument whether they should take upon the color of crimson or hazel.

"Ne~ papa? Your daydreaming again."

"Eh? I'm sorry. What was it again?"

"Who is under there? We always come up here every year on the same day."

"Why don't you read the name?"

"I don't want to. It might be papa's girl. I will only look at it if it's mama's."

"You really are like her." I sighed.

"Who am I like?"

I brushed off her question and asked her one instead.

"Remember when I told you that if I lost you I would die because you are my life?"

"Yup."

"Well, if you are my life, she is my heart."

"But if your heart is there? How can you still love me lots?"

"That's because she left you with me before she went there."

"Who is under there?"

"I think you know who. You are a smart girl after all. You got her understanding personality and my logic."

The little girl in front of me closed her eyes and thought. I smiled at her actions for they remind me of her. I smiled when she opened her eyes and clapped her hands together.

"I know! It's mama, right?"

"I knew you'd get it."

"Ne~ Ne~ Is it really mama there?"

"Yup."

"Why is she under there? Where is she really, papa?"

"Somewhere happy and peaceful, where she's not in pain anymore."

"Can I tell her something?"

"Sure. Come here."

She stepped in front of me and read the name.

"Mikan? Is that mama's name?"

"Yes."

"Hello mama. It's me, your daughter. Kaoru-obachan and Yuka-obachan gave me the name Akane, they said that it was because you loved red because of papa."

What my daughter said made me chuckle.

"What is it papa?"

"Nothing. Do continue."

"Mou~ Anyway, mama. Papa has showered me with love and he said that you would have loved me more than he would have if you were alive. But now, he is giving me twice the amount of love he should because he is also giving his love for you to me. Ne mama? I don't really know how you look like but seeing papa not sparing a single glance to other beautiful ladies, I can say that you are very beautiful for him. Mama, since you are not here, I will love papa for you. I will be his best friend and I will be a good girl for the both of you."

A tear strayed on my cheeks and this was noticed by my little girl. She too was teary-eyed but she looked back at the grave.

"I'll introduce myself to you again mama. My name is Akane Hyuuga and I am four years old. They say I look like you and my personality is an alternate of you and papa. That is all." She said then gave a bow.

"Very good, Akane. Say goodbye to mama now and let's go. Aunt Hotaru and Uncle Ruka will be waiting for us."

"Mmm!" She said happily. "Mama! We have to go! I'll visit you again. Also, mama, today is my birthday, I just turned four." She gave a smile and stood back, as if saying that it's my turn. I took the chance and knelt down in front of her grave.

"Hey, my queen, how have you been? There are lot happening here. Hotaru married Ruka and she is currently pregnant. Sumire married Koko, Anna and Yuu also Nonoko and Kitsu. I am the COO of the already merged company here in Japan while Tsubasa is the CEO, Misaki is having her second baby. Our moms are helping me take care of Akane and our dads are helping me with the business."

I let out a breath.

"When Akane starts school, I'll send her to Gakuen Alice just as you wished, your uncle, Kazumi is planning to hand Youichi the school. I almost forgot, Aoi and Youichi are gonna be wed in three months. A lot has happened and I wish you were here to share these happy memories with us."

A tear slid down my cheeks and I felt Akane beside me as she wrapped her tiny arms around me.

"I love you so much, my queen. I'll never love another woman as I have loved you and I will be single forever if I have to. I will take care of Akane in my own power with the guidance of our family. Though I cannot give her the love that a mother could give, I will give her more than how much a father can love a daughter. For she is your gift to me before you left."

I lifted Akane and carried her in my arms as I finished my speech to Mikan.

"I'll see you again, my queen. We'll visit as much as we can. See you then."

"See ya, mama." Akane said as she gave a tearful smile.

I walked to the car and placed Akane at the backseat.

"Papa? Are we going to Auntie Hotaru's house now?" She asked as she seated herself comfortably.

"Yeah." I fastened her and proceeded to sit on my place in the driver's seat.

"Hey, Akane? Can papa ask a favour?"

"Yeah."

"Can you sleep during the drive so papa could think?"

"I'm tired."

I chuckled at her reply.

"Papa should smile more. Akane is here for you so don't be sad, papa."

"Yeah."

With that she kept silent and drifted to dreamland. As I drove, my mind was replaying the day when Hotaru's brother announced to us the good news.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**Hello, you two. I can see that you two are so lively. And you will be livelier of the news I have for you."**_

"_**Is it good?"**_

"_**You can say it is. Well actually, both are."**_

"_**Both?"**_

"_**Yes there are two."**_

"_**What is it?" I asked.**_

"_**Well, Mikan is expecting."**_

"_**What? But-!" Mikan protested and Subaru raised his hand to silence her.**_

"_**I'm not yet done."**_

"_**Sorry." **_

"_**The second news is, due to Mikan's change in environment, her heart was relieved of some of its burden which caused such a great miracle."**_

"_**Miracle?" I asked.**_

"_**Yes, her time here got extended to at most a year."**_

"_**A-a year?" Mikan stuttered, tears strolling down her cheeks.**_

"_**Yeah. And if you are lucky again, the baby may be born. But you have to listen to me this time." Subaru said in a jokingly stern voice.**_

"_**I will. I'll definitely listen for the sake of this baby."**_

_**I sat there frozen.**_

_**I'm going to be a father. A father. My mind was in shambles and my heart pounding but I knew that it was of happiness.**_

"_**Natsume?" Mikan called out.**_

"_**Sorry. It's just that…I was so happy. I'm gonna be a father and you get to stay with me for a year more."**_

"_**There's just one thing Mikan should do to ensure the safety of the baby." Subaru intervened.**_

"_**What is it?" I asked.**_

"_**She has to stay at home if she is discharged from the hospital."**_

"_**Why?" she asked.**_

"_**Because since you will be pregnant, your body will be twice as weak as in your normal state. If we don't take those risks, the delivery may not be guaranteed safe."**_

"_**I understand. I will do it. For our baby." Mikan said this and Subaru left the room**_

_**END**_

That night, I slept with a smile and I could not contain my happiness for the next days.

For the eight months of her pregnancy, Mikan's body weakened. She obeyed every order Subaru had and on the ninth month, she was admitted to the hospital for her body weakened so much and any fatigue may cost her and the baby's life. During her delivery, we were all in a panic.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**I paced the hospital corridor. **_

"_**Natsume, stop it, you are making me dizzy." Hotaru complained but I pretended I did not hear.**_

"_**Let me do this." Ruka stood and went to me. I am not even close to this guy, how can he say that he can help me.**_

"_**Natsume, come with me." he dragged me towards the lounge where we could talk.**_

"_**What is it?" I asked.**_

"_**Relax. You are making us more nervous. Aunt Yuka and Aunt Kaoru are nervous themselves and what you are doing is making it hard for them to relax, even Hotaru is starting to lose cool."**_

"_**How can you be so relaxed?"**_

"_**Because we know that Mikan will be able to handle this. She handled her sickness for years, a little pain like this won't scare her. She and the baby will be fine. Let's just trust her, okay?"**_

"_**Okay, thanks bro."**_

_**We returned to the ER and the doctor was coming out with Subaru.**_

_**You ask why I was not inside? Well, I was from a meeting and they said that the baby was almost out and Mikan was weakening again. I was late in coming here and I froze for minutes as I heard Mikan's screams. When I was brought back to reality, I panicked and ended up pacing the corridor.**_

"_**How is she?" Hotaru shot up from her seat.**_

"_**She's fine. The baby is safe. But she is currently unconscious."**_

"_**How is the baby? Is he healthy?" Mom asked.**_

"_**Actually, Mrs. Hyuuga, it's a she. And she is very healthy." She looked to me. "What's her name?"**_

"_**Akane." Our moms said in unison.**_

"_**What?" I asked.**_

"_**Mikan told us this. She said she wants to name the child by her favourite color." Mom said.**_

"_**Where is she now?" **_

"_**She is currently unconscious for her heart rate decreased during the labor."**_

"_**What room then?"**_

"_**We are not yet certain, sir. She needs to be connected to a heart monitor in her current state."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Her heart beat is not normal, it is slow."**_

"_**Wh-." **_

"_**Natsume." Ruka cut me off.**_

"_**Right. I'm panicking. Thanks, Ruka."**_

"_**Would you like to see your baby, Natsume?" Subaru asked.**_

"_**Yeah, I'd like to."**_

"_**Then will you please follow us rather than stand here and panic." He said as he led us to the nursery.**_

_**When we arrived, he pointed the baby nearest the window.**_

"_**We will give her to you when the mother is conscious already."**_

"_**Yeah, that would be best."**_

_**A nurse approached us and whispered to Subaru.**_

"_**Well, it seems like Mikan has been transferred to a room already. We have business to attend to so we won't be able to go with you. She is at Room 206." He said.**_

"_**Thank you." Then he and the doctor left. **_

_**We all walked to the room with me in the led because of my fast paces. When I reached the room Mikan was there. Relief flushed to me but I was covered in worry too since she was connected to a heart monitor.**_

"_**Natsume, you should grab something to eat." My dad said.**_

"_**I am not leaving her."**_

"_**Then we'll bring food over, okay?"**_

"_**Hn."**_

"_**Please call us when she wakes up."**_

"_**Hn."**_

_**My parents and hers exited the room.**_

"_**Natsume, don't lose yourself, okay? Hataru and I need to go somewhere. We will come back, also call me anytime when you need help, I'll be more than willing to help you since I have lots of free time." Ruka said.**_

"_**Yeah, thanks bro."**_

"_**When did you two start being so close?" Hotaru asked.**_

"_**Since a while ago when everyone was starting to lose it and Natsume made me dizzy."**_

"_**You two are so- Whatever." She said and walked away and out the door.**_

"_**See you later, Daddy Natsume." **_

"_**Yeah, see you."**_

_**When I was all alone in the room, I went to sit beside Mikan and I held her hand.**_

"_**Make sure to wake up, okay? I don't know what to do without you." **_

_**I held on to her hand for who knows how long when the next thing I knew, I was off to sleep.**_

_**I woke up with someone slowly stroking my hair. I looked up and saw Mikan looking at me weakly.**_

"_**Mikan. Wait let me call the doctor and Mom."**_

_**I clicked the voice over in the room and said to it that Mikan was awake and I immediately fished out for my phone to call my mom. I knew she was gonna call Mikan's mom anyway. A few minutes after, Subaru came with a nurse and they checked Mikan's systems. When he declared that it was fine, he left with the nurse.**_

"_**Mikan."**_

"_**Natsume. Have you seen her already?"**_

"_**Yes. She's beautiful, Mikan."**_

"_**Really? I want to hold her. Maybe tomorrow it's already evening and she may be sleeping already."**_

"_**Okay."**_

"_**Are feeling okay?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

_**We fell silent for a few seconds when she broke it herself.**_

"_**Ne~ Natsume, if something happens to me tonight or tomorrow, please promise me that you will not blame her but instead, you will love her twice as much as you are supposed to."**_

"_**Mikan, what are you sayin-"**_

"_**Just promise me, Natsume."**_

"_**Of course, I will."**_

"_**Natsume, remember always that even if I will be gone, she is my gift to you and you should never lose her."**_

"_**Yes. I will treasure her more than any gem."**_

"_**And if you ever break your promise, I will rise from the dead and haunt you." She joked.**_

"_**You are the only person I know who can still bear to joke around in their deathbed." **_

"_**That's because I am me."**_

_**When I was going to say something, Hotaru slammed the door open.**_

"_**Mikan." She walked past me and directly to Mikan. She gave her a hug and broke in to tears.**_

"_**Your child is beautiful." Ruka, who was by the door said.**_

"_**Thanks, Ruka-pyon."**_

"_**Anyway, Natsume, have you eaten yet?" Ruka asked.**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**Natsume, will you please stop lying? Go with Ruka for dinner. I have something to discuss with Hotaru."**_

"_**But-"**_

"_**No more buts, mister. Eat." She said with such a very stern voice.**_

"_**Okay." Ruka led me down.**_

_**END**_

As the flashback ended, I was at the brink of tears already. Because I had lost her that same day.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**Natsume hurry. They said Mikan's heart suddenly dropped."Ruka shouted at me as we entered the hospital. His phone was on his hands as Hotaru just finished calling him.**_

_**We ran up the stairs, because the elevator took too much time. When we arrived at the room, the doctors were already going out and Hotaru was crying very hard.**_

"_**Imai, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly, afraid of the worst.**_

"_**She's gone." Hotaru said, her voice was shaking and Ruka went and hugged her.**_

"_**No, that can't be true."**_

"_**She is. She left this for you." She handed a letter addressed to me in Mikan's handwriting.**_

"_**A letter?"**_

"_**Yeah, she has one for all of us. She left it to me to be given to all of you."**_

"_**I think you should read it after you have seen her."**_

_**END**_

My thoughts stopped when I had already parked in front of the Nogi manor. I went out of the car and woke Akane.

"Yes, papa?"

"We're here."

"Okay. Can you carry me there, papa? My legs are tired."

"Of course come here."

I lifted Akane and we went to the porch where I rang the bell and was welcomed by a very smiling Ruka.

"Hey, Natsume-what's wrong with Akane?"

"She's still in the process of waking up."

"Oh okay. Everyone is waiting inside, let's go."

When we entered, Akane had fully awakened due to the noise.

"Aunt Hotaru, Uncle Ruka, Aunt Aoi, Uncle Youichi, A-" she called until I cut her off.

"Woah there little lady, we would take forever until you're done calling in the attendance of everyone here. Just say a simple greeting."

"Okay papa. Good evening everyone!"

"Happy birthday Akane!" they all screamed in reply to her greeting.

"Thanksh sho much."

"Ne~ Akane, Aunt Hotaru has something for you." Hotaru said as she came forward and handed a letter to Akane.

"Since, Akane is already four, I am giving it to you. That is from your mama. She told me to keep it until you know how to read already. You do know how to right?"

"Yes! Can I read it now?"

I put her down and she started reading.

"_Hello my baby girl,_

_ It's me, mama. I'm very sorry that I am not with you anymore. Mama was sick and she did not make it. I hope your papa is taking care of you. Please watch over him for me will you, if he ever falls for another woman test her properly and if you like her, then I will like her too. You are a smart girl after all, I may not be that smart but your papa is. If you ever have any problem, make sure to share it to papa so you wouldn't end up like mama, 'kay? Anyway, I know that today, you are celebrating your birthday. I don't know how old you are now but "Happy Birthday!" Be good to papa, okay. Love papa no matter how arrogant he is and if papa is tired, take care of him. He may forget about his health sometimes. Remember always, that mama loves and will always love you. Never forget that._

_Love, Mama ^.^_

When she finished reading the letter she broke down to tears.

"Mama! I love you too. I promise I will be a good girl and I will always love both papa and you forever."

I lifted her up and comforted her.

"I also promise mama that I will take care of papa too. So papa if you have a promise to mama, make sure to never break it, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Let's pinky swear papa."

"Here."

I held out my pinky and we linked it.

_**I promise to never break a single promise of mine to you, Mikan.**_

_**~FIN~**_

* * *

><p>Hey guys! This is it. This is the end. I actually had cold when I finished this and it felt so weird because while I was editing it, t seemed like I was also crying. HAHAHAHA. Anyway, I share too much, don't I? So, how'd you find it?<p>

For the last time, maybe, I thank you all for reading, reviewing and marking this as a favourite. This is my first one so, I am really inexperienced. But as I write more, I find it enjoyable.

P.S. I may post some one-shots about Natsume and Akane.

Signing out~ FrozenCrimsonCroissant ^.^


	7. My Daughter's Quarel and the Past

_StarElsie: Yeah. It is sad but at least they got one child, right? Thanks for reviewing. (By the way, I wanted it that Natsume would blame Akane but maybe next time, I want my first to have a good ending._

_sweet little: Hey, Nee-san! I know right but as the writer, I have to control myself and not feel sad. _

_IcyAutumnFlame: Thank you for saying that. I appreciate that. So much. Thank you for reading ad reviewing._

_pretty-awesome-girl11d7: I am so sorry. If I did not kill Mikan off, the story will not serve the title. I thank you for reading though._

NOW HERE IS THE FIRST ONE SHOT. I MAY TAKE LONG IN POSTING THE SECOND AND LAST ONE. IT WOULD BE IN AKANE'S POV.

SA~ ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>MY DAUGHTER'S QUARREL AND THE PAST<strong>

_(Natsume's POV)_

I am now at the age of thirty-seven and my daughter had grown to be a gorgeous woman like her mother at the age of seventeen.

Yes, you got that right. Akane is currently seventeen with a blossoming high school and romance life.

Well, being the daughter of Mikan and Natsume Hyuuga, you get to receive a lot of attention.

"Dad? Where are you?"

"In the study."

Before I could prepare for any of Akane's rantings, my door opened with a bang.

"Dad! He is such a jerk. Being the son of Aunt Hotaru and Uncke Ruka does not make him that famous! He is so full of himself. Though he is kind and a loving boyf- Whatever! Dad, I am breaking up with him tomorrow. That's my first agenda for tomorrow."

If you are wondering, yeah. Akane is with a relationship with Hotaru and Ruka's son. If you wanna know what he is like, just read.

_(A/N: for those who actually wanted to have a MikanXRuka pairing, forgive me if I did not do it in the real story. But I will suffice for it here in this one-shot. By the means of their children of course.)_

I really find this scene funny, but I already know what this means. My girl is having her PMS. This scene happens almost every month, just a little teasing from her boyfriend would blow her patience out of its harbour and he would burst like this. But if I know my best friend's son I'm guessing he'll be here in about…now.

"Master, is the little mistress with you? Mr. Nogi wants to talk with her." Our butler knocked.

"Tell him, she'll be there in a minute."

"Okay, sir."

When the butler was out of range, Akane began her rantings again.

"I am not talking to that arrogant, obnoxious and perverted blackmailer. He may have gotten Uncle Ruka's good looks and Aunt Hotaru's brain but he's got a personality way out of league."

"Akane, he is your boyfriend. Talk with him. What did you fight about anyway?"

"He took an embarrassing photo of me and showed it to Aunt Hotaru and Uncle Ruka."

"Just for that?"

"Yes! And it is not 'just'. It is an embarrassing picture."

"He only showed it to Hotaru and Ruka, what's wrong with that?"

"Dad, he showed them a picture of me about to take off my uniform to change. He saw me in my freakin' bra."

"I've seen worse."

"What?"

"I've seen your mother's underwear almost every other day."

"You're a pervert."

"What if I am?"

"Whatever. But I am not and I mean **not** talking to him."

"Fine. How are you gonna be able to break up with him if you are not going to talk with him?"

"I-!"

"No retorting anymore. Just go down there face him and whatever you two do, I'll not interfere."

"Dad, I-!"

"Akane."

"Fine." She sighed in defeat. "I wonder how mom was ever able to tame you to do her bidding."

"She was the only one who successfully did."

"I can see that you really love mom. For the past seventeen years that she wasn't with us, you never looked at another woman. You did not even think of giving me another mom."

"No woman is perfect enough to be the stepmother of Mikan and Natsume Hyuuga's daughter."

"Dad, I think I'll forgive him today."

"I thought you were gonna break up."

"Changed my mind. I love him after all." She said before opening the door and leaving to meet her boyfriend.

I sighed. My daughter has grown so much. I looked out the window.

"If only you can see this, Mikan." I whispered.

"Mou! Papa is talking to himself again!" I heard Akane as she entered the study.

"I thought you were going to talk with Hazuki?"

"Oh. He's right behind me."

"Hey, Uncle Natsume." He mused.

"How are you? You had a fight with Akane again?"

"No, it was more like a one-sided thing. I had no idea what she got angry about."

"Well, you took a picture of my daughter in her freaking underwear. Who wouldn't freak out?"

"I thought it was just normal. After Akane stormed off, mom and dad talked of how we resembled you and Aunt Mikan. How were you back then?"

"Well, I always peeked under her skirt and see what the pattern of her panty was for the day."

Hazuki laughed rolling on the floor.

"If you want to see what she looked like all flustered and angry, why don't we call your parents? You can have dinner here too."

"Sure. One sec." he excused himself and talked on the phone.

"Hazuki?"

"Yes?"

"Tell your mom- never mind, give your phone to me." Hazuki handed his phone over and at the same time, the butler came.

"Sir, what shall we prepare for dinner?"

"The Nogi's will eat here."

"Got it, sir." Then he left. I put the phone on my ear.

"I-Hotaru?"

"_Were you about to call me Imai? Goodness Natsume, its hs been more than a decade since I became a Nogi, I can even say that it might be two decades to be exact."_

"Shut up." Starting when Hotaru married Ruka, I had to call her by her first name, it's tiring really.

"_So what do you want?"_

"Have dinner over here. Hazuki is here and they want to see Mikan's different faces."

"_I'll bring everything anyway."_

"Tell your husband to hurry up."

"_I'm dropping this call now." (BEEP)_

I gave Hazuki his phone back.

"They're coming now. Let's wait at the living room?"

"Sure."

We walked past hallways until we reached the grand stair case. Hazuki stopped and looked at a painting on the wall on top of the staircase.

"Hey Uncle, I have been meaning to ask but I always slip the chance to. Who made this painting?"

I looked at the painting that Hazuki asked about.

"Actually, all of the paintings here in our house except for one was made by your Aunt herself."

"What? Mom did?"

"Yes. Your mom was actually very good at art. She usually has a sketchpad with her."

"That one thing that she did not make, which is it?" I smiled at them and walked to the opposite direction.

"Follow me."

"Dad? Why are we going back to the study?"

"Because it is there."

"Who made it?"

I opened the door to my study and stopped in front of a portrait.

"I did. I made this for your mom on her first death anniversary."

"It's abstract."

"Yes. I was not that good at concrete painting."

"Why is it a mother and child?"

" 'She would have been a great wife and mother.' Was what was on my mind when I painted it."

"This image beside it. Who is this frowning teen?" Akane asked.

"This is Uncle Natsume, right?" Hazuki asked.

"Yes. This was her first piece when she was already confined home."

"Confined?"

"Yes, when she was pregnant with you, her body had to avoid being tired. As a past-time while waiting for me to go home from school, she would paint or maybe sketch."

"Sketch?"

"Yeah. If you visit again, I'll prepare her sketches and other works. Actually, there are still a lot but I could not find a place to put them in anymore."

"Dad, that photo on the wall on top of the staircase, who was that man?"

"Let's go down there. I'll tell you its story."

"Okay."

We all walked to the stair case and we all faced the portrait.

"This painting is superb, it is clear that it was made delicately." Hazuki commented.

"This was the last piece she made. Her hands were already getting shaky, but she insisted that this will be the last. And I allowed her to."

"I don't get it." Akane said with a frown as she looked at the painting.

"Well, you mother told me the reason behind this and I will never forget. She made it this way because…"

_**(Mikan's words)**_

"_**Why did you paint something like that?"**_

"_**That's because, when I met Natsume it was spring and the cherry blossoms were in bloom."**_

"_**But why is your person there carrying a child? Is that me?"**_

"_**That is you and that child in your arms is our child. I mixed the image of the time I saw you first and my dream of you carrying and smiling down on our child."**_

"_**Smiling? That does not even look close to a smile."**_

"_**If I curve it upward more, it would seem like you are being plastic. This was the smile I fell for. This is your true smile, Natsume."**_

"_**Are you still not done yet?"**_

"_**One more detail…and… I'm done!"**_

_**The picture was finished.**_

_**The painting was in spring bloom, cherry blossom petals were falling and there stood a lad(Just to the waist) somewhere a little to the left of the picture, he was not facing directly forwards and he was holding a child in his arms. He had a small smile on his features, his crimson eyes even reflected his feeling.**_

_**(End)**_

"So that's it."

"What have you three been doing?" The voice of Hotaru sounded through the hall.

"Well, Uncle Natsume was telling us memories of the past."

"Well, I have more here if you want." She said.

"Let's talk about that over dinner."

We walked to the dining hall as I saw the butler seeming to signal us that dinner was ready.

Hazuki and Akane talked with Hotaru about Mikan and Hotaru was pulling out photos as we went.

"So Natsume, How is life?"

"Excellent." I said as I saw the painting of Mikan on the dining room.

_**It was a painting of their family smiling with Mikan holding a baby Akane, Natsume hugging Mikan by the waist while holding baby Akane's little hands.**_

* * *

><p>HERE IT IS GUYS!<p>

Signing out~ FrozenCrimsonCroissant ^.^


	8. It's Tiring to Have a Dad Like Mine

_StarElsie: Thanks. I feel like you are disappointed still. Because I killed off Mikan._

_sweet little: It's fine and I would only be able to read reviews when I am about to upload a chapter anyway. Hehe._

_pretty-awesome-girl11d7:But I don't think this last one would be though._

_Foreverotaku:Hey, if you ever read this again thanks I appreciate it. I related the letter to what I would do if ever that happened to me. but I don't want that though. Hahahahaha._

_Anilissa:Did I touch you? I am glad to hear that. ^.^_

_Here is the last chapter guys. ^.^_

**IT'S TIRING TO HAVE A DAD LIKE MINE**

_(AKANE'S POV)_

I sigh as we walked along the streets of the shopping district.

"What's wrong Akane?"

"Nothing, dad." I said.

Oops where are my manners? I am Akane Yukihara Hyuuga. I am of the age of seventeen.

Today, dad and I are having our father-daughter bonding day. Today is the only day that dad and I have for us. I have no school activities and dad takes a day-off from the company.

Right now I am caught up in a very annoying situation. Women from different ages from fifteen to older are ogling at my dad.

"Then why do you have a frown painted all over your face?"

"Who wouldn't have a frown if they see every woman on the street staring or rather gawking at your father?"

Dad chuckled which made the women's gawking rise higher.

"Dad stop smiling."

"Why? If I frown you tell me to smile and now that I am smiling, you want me to stop. What do you really want me to do?"

"Stop it because these women are drooling over you."

"Ignore them all. It's not your fault you have a very good-looking dad. Besides, I am spending my day with my one and only beautiful daughter."

"But dad, they think I am your girlfriend and that you maybe a pedophile."

"I told you, ignore them."

…

"Hey, do you see that couple? I wonder if that girl is his girlfriend. She is so young."

"Shut up. The girl is even prettier than you, though I agree that she may be too young for that man."

"Do you think that man will leave that girl for an older woman?"

"Hey, shut it. The girl is looking over here. She is even walking in our direction."

"Hey, I recognize that girl. She is the daughter of Natsume and Mikan Hyuuga right?"

…

"I am and do you have some business with me and my dad?"

"U-uh…"

"Speechless are we? Thought I did not have ears? You should be wary and see if your husbands are around. Oops, I think I am too late to say that. Look behind you ladies." I said and sashayed my way back to dad.

"Why are you walking like that?" he asked as I reached him.

"Well, I think I did quite a show that is enough for all the women here to know that you are totally unavailable unless if I approve of it."

I looked around and saw that the women around us were slowly dispersing, though some were still looking back at my dad.

"Dad, I'm hungry. Let's go grab some grub?"

"Sure thing. You want Howalons right?"

"Yeah, is it okay? After all those gawking by those women, it made me crave for howalons."

"Let's go then."

My dad and I walked to where the howalons were sold. I also like howalons like my mom but I can eat more than her. Sometimes I try my hardest to avoid it though. My manager would kill me if I gained too much weight, and my manager for that fact is Auntie Hotaru.

Dad and I continued our shopping. This is actually a normal sight for me already, but it still annoys me to the highest level. I really hate it but I can see how my dad loves mom so much. Seeing as he does not even spare a single glance to any other woman. For seventeen years, my dad did not love another instead he showered me with the love that I needed.

I admit that I yearn for the love of a mother but with what my dad is doing to me, I yearn for it less. If my mom was alive, I guess that both of us are gonna be spoiled by dad.

All I want to say is that, I will never break my dad's trust and I will nevere ever break my promise to mom that I would be a good girl to dad.

HEY GUYS. THIS IS THE LAST OF THE EXTRAS AND THE LAST OF THE DAYS OF A DYING GIRL STORY. THIS IS ACTUALLY KIND OF SHORT. AND I HAVE A NEW STORY IN MIND BUT I MAY POST IT IN THE NEAR FUTURE.

THANK YOU FOR READING AND I APPRECIATE ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND ENCOURAGEMENTS.

Signing out for the last time here! FrozenCrimsonCroissant ^.^


End file.
